A Mahora Side Story
by evo.is.one
Summary: Fanfic focusing mostly on the Sports Girls and the Mahora Cheerleaders...please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A Day In The Rain

Title: A Side Story In Mahora  
Author: kct  
Rating: K+  
Category: Action/adventure, racing, romance, humour, etc.  
Pairing: multiple, and yes there will be KonoSetsu too  
Warnings/Kinks: Possibly too technical for some, minor ecchiness (although not soon), super long per chapter  
Series Involved: Negima, Initial D, Wangan Midnight, original characters

Warning: I do not any of the Negima and the other anime characters, and the brands mentioned in the fanfic, although I would love to own one of the cars used in the fanfic.

Chapter 1: The Tourer V And The Girl In The Rain

April 12th.

It was raining, and Shun Akimoto just started driving away from the vicinity of the Mahora Academy. Shun, a 2nd year senior high school student at the boys' school, just started driving his newly purchased car, a blue Toyota Chaser Tourer V (JZX100), a week ago. Despite being 17, he gets to drive with consent from his parents and the law. He had sold off his Nissan Silvia Q's 1800 (S13) to finance the Chaser, which he feels is more comfortable than the Silvia, given his height of 183cm. The Silvia is primarily used as a transport to get around, since he can afford it, plus he does not use the train to get around. In addition to that, he is part of the new craze sweeping the people that drive a rear-driven car: drifting. The mastery of the art of getting the car sideways and bringing it back to control has been popularised by certain mangas and animes, plus the exposure to the professional D1 Grand Prix, which is held throughout Japan, now in it's 3rd season.

For one month, he has learned how to drift in the empty car parks around Mahora and Tokyo, despite having only the driver's license for about 2 months since the beginning of the year. Despite Silvias has been the main choice when it comes to going sideways, somehow he does not feel very comfortable with it. Given that his 1989 Silvia was a Q's trim, it comes with a normally aspirated 130ps engine, the CA18DE. He decided to install a turbo kit taken from an abandoned and wrecked S13 K's 1800, which he found, hidden in the mountains. In addition to the turbo kit, he grafted all the important components from the same car in his Q's at a workshop in Tokyo. It was literally an S13 K's, with only the Q's badge the only thing signifying that the car was one before that. With his part time job as a waiter in a restaurant in Mahora City, it was enough to support the whole process. But then after a while driving the Silvia, he was not comfortable with it. It was a fine car, but he prefers something bigger than the Silvia. It was then that he decided to sell off the Silvia to make room for another car, since he felt that he could not afford to maintain 2 cars at the same time.

Plus he wants something other than a Silvia. Something that is different from the rest. The more different it is, the better.

This is where the Chaser comes in. It was a fine looking sedan by Toyota, but probably suit the young executives more. During his time making up his mind on the right car to buy, there were other cars that suited his budget in the used car dealership. In the end, he picked the Chaser over the others, among them Lancer Evolutions, Imprezas, RX7s and such. He personally felt that those cars looked slightly too wild for a middle school student, although there was students driving those cars too. No mistake, it was a fine car, powered by the potent 1JZ-GTE single turbo engine with VVTi, Toyota's version of variable valve timing, good for about 280ps. The one he bought is a 1997-spec vehicle, equipped with manual transmission, since it was cheaper than the later vehicles, which are more or less the same, except for some cosmetic changes. It's missing out the nice kouki lights from the 1998 to 2000-spec vehicles. Despite of that, the Chaser does come with a nice extra: a HKS Super Drager exhaust, good for another 3-5ps. It was also equipped with lowering springs from Eibach, which helped to give a little more aggression by lowering the car, which otherwise looked plain, down to the wheels.

As he was slowly driving in the rain on Sakura Lane, he decided on a little stunt. He decided to try how this thing accelerates compared to the Silvia, with Sakura Lane being a long straight road. He then put his right foot off the accelerator, presses the clutch with his left foot the clutch, and goes down to 2nd gear before doing the reverse. The 1JZ-GTE screams loudly when the boost from the single turbocharger kicks in at about 2500rpm. He planted his foot on the accelerator, and then goes all the way to 7000rpm, which is the redline limit of the engine, before going to 3rd gear. The sound of the exhaust and the whine of the turbocharger fill the cabin. He runs over puddle of water, spraying water all over the place, rally-style. He felt a sense of adrenalin going down his spine, although he felt it was slightly slower than the Silvia, due to the lower power-to-weight ratio. Little he did realize that a girl was walking by, causing some of the water to hit her, despite having an umbrella. After he passed the puddle of water, he realized there was something at the roadside near to the puddle of water.

"Crap, is that a girl walking there? Looks like I has to turn back and see if she's alright," he muttered to himself.

He then proceeds to slam the foot brake and the clutch of the car, causing the rather heavy JZX100 Chaser to come to a stop in almost an instant. Lucky there was enough grips from the Yokohamas so it will not slip further. Thinking that it was the right thing to do, he puts the gear knob to reverse and slowly reverse back, making sure that he does not repeat what he did just now.

As Shun slows down and puts the car to a stop, he opens the door of the car. He left it open, and walks to the girl. He was not having an umbrella, so the rain drenched him, but he does not care. As he approaches the girl slowly, he can see that she was on the roadside, seemingly helpless. He turns his head around to see if anyone else was there. There was almost no one else at Sakura Lane at that time, due to the rain. Most of the students either stayed back to do some studies at the library or do their club activities, and he was free from the activities in the Technical Department that day. As he looked, the girl was still there.

He then pondered, "Gosh, what did I just do?" as he goes next to the girl.

She was a girl from the girls' middle high, judging by the type of uniform she wears. The colour of her hair is more or less like red-orange, with 2 ponytails tied on the upper side and 2 pigtails from back the lower side of her hair. It looked like she was completely hit by the water he has splashed all over the place, judging by how wet she was.

"Miss, are you all right?" Shun said to the girl. "Miss, I am really sorry for what I has done. It was unintentional…" he continued.

She was quiet at first, but then…

"Yes, I am…no, maybe not, whatever," she said, in a calm voice. Then she adds in a higher tone "But then you has to be responsible for what you did! Making me wet! Huh!"

Shun felt that she sounds cute, sort of. Hey, what am I thinking, I has did something wrong and I am thinking of something like that? No way, I am not as pervert as the others in my class. He then takes a deep breath. He is at a loss of what to do. The rain has not slowed yet, instead becoming heavier. He almost had forgotten that they're in the middle of the rain. He then decided. That's it, the only thing I can do at the moment, he thinks back.

"All right, if you don't mind, can I fetch you back to the dorms? Since I will take responsibility for what I did…" he said in a sheepish tone. "Do you mind that? Since it is still raining…"

"Hmph, of course! You are from the senior high right? We should be near to each other," the girl replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's still raining you know?" she continued as she runs to the parked Chaser. He can only sigh and walks back to the car. A big sweat rolls down his head.

Closing the door on the driver side, the girl was already seated on the passenger seat. She placed her bag at the rear seats, which troubled Shun, because he's afraid the seats may get wet. Thankfully it was not leather though, because it may be worse. He felt heavy because of the rain, so he proceeds to put his wet coat at the rear seats. He then wipes his spectacles with a cloth. He does not care much about anything, he only wants to get the girl home, and that's it. He then puts the gear shifter into first gear and the Chaser moves off slowly away from Sakura Lane. In a while it literally disappeared into the mist, covered by the rain.

As he goes from the interchange into the Shutokou from the toll, the girl suddenly asked, breaking the silence, "Hey, if you don't mind, can I ask you something? It seems that you're from the senior high, right? Judging by the uniform you wear."

"Yes you're right. 2nd year now."

"I see…2nd year? Then do you know this guy? Watanabe Kyochirou?"

" That guy? He's my classmate in 2-B. Why?"

"Oh, he was a senpai of mine at the lacrosse club I'm in. He seems to be a weirdo for me."

"Well, he behave all right in front of me," Shun replied back, as he pushes his spectacles up a bit.

"Hmmm…OK you seem to mind a bit." "What is with this car?" she asked, curious about the car she's in.

"This? It's my own car, financed using my own money. Just sold off my previous car to make way for this. Made a fortune from that, since I'm selling the accessories separately before the car itself. The money is more than enough to buy this, plus this car comes with extras, like the branded Pioneer audio system there," he said, pointing to the head unit by Pioneer. He adds,

"I will make sure this thing eats the popular sports cars for breakfast, lunch and dinner. My previous car wasn't that powerful, although it felt good."

"You're only 17 and this is already your 2nd car? You must be crazy!" she exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"But if I go on, I think you'll fall asleep, since you girls only know more about shopping than anything else," he retorts back.

"What did you just say? Saying we only know about shopping? A guy will never understand a girl's passion for shopping!" "Plus you're the one that done wrong in here!" she exclaimed at the remark.

"Hey, I am wet also right now?" Shun tried to fight back.

"Look, who started it in the first place?" the girl added as she showed the 'ghost expression' to him.

"OK, you win. I have nothing more to say." He said as he concedes defeat, knowing an argument would not do anything good.

The drive in the Shutokou was a breeze, thanks to the low amount of traffic. The Metropolitan Highway, better known as the Shutokou, is a series of interconnected highways to connect between cities in the eastern area; among them are Tokyo, Yokohama, Mahora City and others. Most lorries transporting goods from the ports and buses plies in the Shutokou during the day, but in the night, when traffic was minimal, it was an entirely different story. It became a giant racetrack for modified cars, from mild to excessive. There was word that tuners across Japan test their demo cars there before it was presented to the world, and it is rumoured that cars has been known to break the 300km/h barrier countless times.

As they pass by a lorry, the girl unlocks her seatbelt. Shun was then shocked at she had done, and said, "What in the world are you doing? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Just finding ways to dry myself faster, of course. And I know it's dangerous," she replied. She then takes the wet dark maroon coat that she has been wearing off. She untied the ribbon that she has been wearing on the collar of her shirt, and places it in the pocket of the coat, before throwing the coat onto the rear seat, not thinking about what it will do to the seat. She then unbuttons the collar of her shirt, with the dark maroon vest that she wears still on, probably helping to cover the wet shirt so nothing will be exposed. She tries hard not to let her rather short maroon checker skirt move too much, to not to show what's underneath it to the guy next to her. Those are the uniform of the girls from middle school, although the seniors wear different uniforms. For a guy, theirs would make them look more like businessman than anything else.

Shun didn't take any notice of this, as it was raining heavily. He then proceeds to switch on the headlights. The combination of normal yellow and the bright white-blue HID lights are sure helpful in the rain. She then puts the seatbelt back in place. But then, even the vest is too wet to be worn. She then decides to take the vest off, hoping the driver would not notice anything, and the aims the air-con vents at her. Shun then warns her, "You know, cold air does not help much. It will make you sick. Wait, I switch the heater on."

He sets the air-con to heating mode, but then he tries hard not to look at the girl, knowing that her shirt was wet, plus the camisole that she's wearing underneath the shirt was showing. He then pretends that nothing is happening, and then spots the exit to the dormitories. It was a rather fast journey, taking only about 20 minutes, given that it is raining. He slows down and enters the exit, in which he then turns into the area where the dorms are.

The rain is beginning to slow down by that time they reach the area. The Chaser approaches a junction to turn rightwards, but then suddenly a BMW appeared out of nowhere. It appeared to be heading their way. Having no choice, Shun swerves the Chaser inwards into the turn to avoid the BMW. After clearing the BMW, the Chaser suddenly begins to lose grip in the rear.

"Erm…what in the world is happening?" the girl screamed when this happened, holding to the handle above the window.

As the Chaser threatens to spin several times, Shun knew he could only do one thing.

He then turns the steering hard into the opposite direction. He depresses and presses the gas pedal several times. The front wheels of the Chaser was completely opposite the direction of the turn, and it smoothly drifted though the turn, with the rear almost touching the walls at the junction. After the car was back in the straight direction, he stops the car. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the lowering springs did help a bit, in addition to having LSD (Limited Slip Differential) as part of the Chaser's driveline.

"What happened just now? It was scary…"

"Well, this car suddenly appeared out of nowhere, then I swerved hard, in which I turn the steering…well, it's kind of complicated, and I don't know how to explain it. Basically it involves quick reaction." "OK, enough of that, we are near now to the dorms," he said as he changes the subject.

As the car reaches the front entrance of the girls' dormitory, he stopped by the roadside. He pulled the handbrake lever up, not before putting the gearshift to neutral. He realized he had not switch off the lights, in which he proceeds to do so. The Super Drager exhaust is still rumbling beneath the rear bumper, but the bass generated is not that high.

"OK, it seems that we're here. You can pack your stuff and go off now," Shun opened his mouth.

"Awww…going to miss this car. Never been sitting in private transportation for a long time." "I find that you are actually nice guy, although you may be a bit of a pervert at first…what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Me, why?" Shun was taken by surprise.

"Well, maybe we'll run into each other again, who knows? Or maybe we'll go for a round of karaoke one day! Hehe…" the girl smiled with a wink.

"…Akimoto Shun, 2-B of the senior high," he answered in a shy tone.

"What's with the shyness? I'm Shiina Sakurako! Nice to meet ya! Akimoto Shun! Hmmm, I wonder what to call you if I've ever run into you next time…" "Ah, I know, Shu-kun!"

A big sweat rolls down on Shun's face upon hearing that, leaving him completely speechless.

The red-orange haired girl, Sakurako, went out of the car, taking her belongings from the rear seat, and enters into the dormitory. He breathed a sigh of relief as she disappeared into the dormitory. Still on his seat, he was in quite a state of disbelief. He never knew that he would use what he learned for fun will be used to avoid an accident. He dare not to imagine what will happen if he panicked. Adjusting his rimless spectacles, He then switches on the head unit of the Pioneer, and trance music was heard from the speakers as he drives back to the dormitory where he stays. The car moves away from the place, with only the exhaust sound of the car the only thing that remains as it disappears away.

Sakurako tried looking back to see whether the blue Chaser is still there or not, but by then it has already disappeared. As she reaches the door of her room and opens it, her friends, Madoka Kugimiya and Misa Kakizaki, greet her.

"Hey Sakurako, where has you been? You returned quite late you know? We're worried about you?" Misa said, "See? You are drenched in the rain…"

"Was a bit late, no thanks to the rain. But someone was nice enough to send me home, hehehe," she smiled back.

"Who is it? We want to know!" the other girls asked. "Oh…a guy is it?"

"No, it's nothing like that!"

Well, partly edited the chapter. Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2: The Levin

Chapter 2: The Levin

April 13th.

"Wah…Shun you idiot, waking up so early for what? It's a Sunday you know?" a male teen with seemingly messy hair said, while rising from his bed.

"Dude, it's already 9.00am you know? It's never good to wake up at 12.00pm and waste half of your day sleeping," Shun replied back, as he puts on his spectacles. "I'm going out to buy some things, and I'll be late tonight."

"Where the heck are you going? Already yesterday you didn't tell me what takes you so long to come back here after school, and now you're telling me that you'll be late again. I thought you would be speeding on the Shutokou." "Going for drifting practice again, heh?"

"Shhh, don't be too loud. Maybe not, Kyo…depends, because going from here to Saitama would take time," Shun replied, and add, "And there is no way I would catch up with those highway racers, plus it is raining."

"What? Saitama? Are you crazy? That is a bit far…but it's your choice anyway," the person known as Kyo said.

Kyo, whose full name is Kyochirou Watanabe, is a roommate of Shun. Just like the girls, the boys have a mandatory boarding system, where up to 3 persons may stay in the same room. He has a darker skin tone compared to the rest, and he is a little shorter than Shun. His hair looked messy, although that is one of the trends nowadays. For the past few years they has been roommates with each other, and thus shared a lot of experience with each other. Like Shun, Kyo is also interested in cars, in which Shun started by bringing back car magazines that he bought for himself. But then, his primary hobbies are books and mangas, especially Mahou Shoujo Bibulion (Magical Girl Bibulion), a popular manga about girls with magical abilities. Although it is famous, especially in Mahora, nothing much is known about the author, except that someone that goes by the nickname 'Paru' draws it. She is rumoured to be a female student from the girls' middle school in Mahora. Shun has no interest in it though, though Kyo's collection of Mahou Shoujo Bibulion mangas seemed to surpass that of Shun's collection of car magazines, making him an 'otaku' of sorts, although Kyo squarely denies it.

"Alright, I don't have much time to waste. I need to go downtown to see if anything new is out," Shun said to Kyo after he is all dressed up.

"Oh ya, I got something that I want. If the latest issue of Mahou Shoujo Bibulion is out, help me to buy it."

"What? Me again? Don't you know how weird for me to buy those?"

"Ahhh, who cares about it? Everyone's interested in the manga too."

"Whatever. Pay me back later if I bought it." "OK, I go off now…wait, you're in the lacrosse club right? Do the guys train together with the girls?"

"No, although we has get-together sessions to discuss things once in a while. Why?"

"You know a girl or not by the name of Shiina Sakurako? She says she was one of the juniors in the club."

"Let's see…wait, whose name you mentioned? Shi-what? No, not that crazed cheerleader!"

"What's with the big reaction? Is there something wrong?"

"She seemed to be a crazy girl. Most of the guys think so, and stayed away from her whenever she's there. How come you ask this? Something happened between you and her?"

"No, nothing. I'm going off now," Shun said as he goes to the door, opens it and then closes it after he got out of the room.

Minutes later, he was at the car park of the dormitory. It was filled with only a few cars, since most students do not has a license yet. He walks to his Chaser, which is parked to a grey Nissan Skyline 25GT-Turbo (ER34) sedan. The Skyline is Kyo's car, which his parents bought for him. It was stock, except for the Blitz NUR-Spec R exhaust and expensive 18-inch Nismo LM GT4 wheels, plus a suspension drop from Tein springs. According to Kyo, when the car is bought, it already comes with all that. He was among the denizens of people that own a Nissan Skyline, ever since it became popular no thanks to exposure from video games with these cars inside. Shun then proceeds to open the hood of the Chaser. The engine is mostly stock, with a tower bar from TRD being the only noticeable modification, in addition of a ground wire system by Pivot. Like the HKS exhaust, those were among the things that the car has when Shun bought it.

He makes sure that the radiator has plenty of water left. He checks on the engine oil to see whether it is enough or not. Seeing that it was not enough, he goes to open up the boot of the car, and takes out a bottle of engine oil. He fills it into the engine, and then keeps the engine oil back at where it is taken from, and closes the boot. He then enters the car and turns the ignition key. The 1JZ-GTE felt fresh from the addition of engine oil into it. Shun then moves out of the dormitory to downtown to buy some things.

At the bookstore downtown, Shun browses through several car magazines that was available on sale. He spotted one written 'HyperRev Mark II/Chaser/Cresta no.1'. It was still covered in its plastic wrapping, and the cover shows the cars mentioned in the name. He looked at it for a while, and decides to take it. He then move on to the manga section, to search for the manga that Kyo wanted. He had a hard time looking though the rack, due to the enormous amount of manga in even a shelf alone. He finally found the section where the mangas are displayed. Shun then takes out his black-coloured hand phone, flips it open and presses a few buttons. The phone ringed a while, and a voice is heard from the speaker.

"Hello, Shun, it's you! Found the manga?" the voice of Kyo greeted the phone.

"Sort of, but I don't know what is the latest volume," Shun replied.

"Oh, it's volume 10, got it?" Kyo said, stating the volume of the manga.

"Yup, it's there."

"Well, what can I say? Thanks!" Kyo replied upon hearing that "Bye then, can't wait for it," he added, and then cuts the line.

Shun keeps the phone, and takes the manga and then brings it along with the magazine to the counter. There were only a few customers around at that time, so it only takes a few minutes for Shun to make his payment. He brings the books into the car, which is parked at the side of the road. He puts the plastic bag containing the books and drives the car away to the petrol station to fill in since the journey to Saitama will take a long time.

It was afternoon by the time he reaches Saitama prefecture. It was a prefecture that is located in the Kanto region, along with Tochigi, Gunma, Ibaraki, Chiba, Tokyo and Kanagawa. Saitama was rather big, so he refers to a map that he has with him. He was trying to search for a mountain pass. The Tuchizaka mountain pass. After some time, he found a sign that is written 'Tuchizaka' and follows the sign.

He learns about Tuchizaka through people he met in the numerous drifters' BBS in the Internet. It is also there that he learned a thing or two about drifting and sharing tips with them.

A while later, he arrived at the starting point of the road and he slows down the car. He slowly goes through the road, looking at the direction of the turns and such. There was not any traffic at that time, surprisingly. After some time, he reached the end of the road. He turned back drives slowly through the road in the outbound direction. He sees the watch and it already shows 2.00pm. He said, "Alright, time for some lunch," and he goes off to has his lunch at a nearby restaurant in the district.

A while later, he returned to the same road, and instead of slowing down, he proceed to slam the accelerator hard to the floor. Tyre smoke comes from the rear wheels as they spin a little at the sudden surge of power delivery. At every turn, he brakes hard and drifts the rather large Chaser through the tight corners and swings the car left and right in a feint drift motion, using methods he learned from watching videos of drifting that he bought. After the tight turns are cleared, a long tunnel comes. He up-shifts as the needle of the tachometer reaches 7000rpm and then drops a few thousand revolutions back. The sound of the Chaser is heard throughout the tunnel, but he heard something else too. It is then he spots something coming up ahead. Another car that is rear-driven. A white Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex (AE86) with black bumpers plus side trim.

Toyota Corolla Levins, along with their almost-identical twin, Toyota Sprinter Truenos, are both rear-wheel drives that first came out in 1983, having 2 different body styles, fastback and coupe'. It was a car that quickly gained reputation for partly its achievement in motor sports, and was one of the best cars to drift with, despite having a considerably less powerful engine, the 4A-GE. Although it only pushes out about 130ps, it was one of the most modern engines of its era, with dual overhead camshafts and fuel injection to begin with. Subsequent evolutions become more powerful, especially when the 20-valve design is introduced in the front-drive AE101 Levins and Truenos. Unfortunately, the AE111 marked the last of the 4A-GE engines. Despite being overlooked most of the time in the 1990s, it suddenly becomes a popular again in the recent years, causing prices to skyrocket to insane limits for a 20-year old car. Add to the fact that aftermarket parts for the car are produced until today, right from the AE86. Katsuhiro Ueo won the D1GP 2002 season, that is last year, in a Trueno pushing out about 180ps through it's 16-valve normally aspirated 4A-GE.

Shun approaches the fastback Levin quickly, and overtakes it when the tunnel almost reaching the end. He does not pay attention to the Levin as he comes to negotiate a rather big turn. After clearing it, he heard something coming up at behind.

It is the Levin just now. Shun knows that the Levin is challenging him for a race judging by how close it is, and he plants his foot on the accelerator to go faster through the high-speed turn to accept it. The Levin follows suit as well, and goes close to Shun.

BGM: Space Boy - Dave Rodgers

A right turn comes up. Shun brakes hard, making a trail of red lights as he does so, downshifts and turns the steering hard, causing the rear wheels to lose traction. He counter-steers the steering, in which the wheels points to the left so the car would not fishtail. The Levin follows suit. A left turn comes and he does the same again, albeit the opposite direction. He uses the length of the Chaser to help him block the Levin, knowing that a Levin is smaller than his car. After that, he negotiated V-shaped right-left-right turn using the feint motion, making sure that his car does not lose the speed too much. He is careful to make sure that he clears the part where a block has been put in place because of a landslide. It was a straight after that, with a few high-speed turns here and there. He makes sure that the Levin do not has space to overtake, knowing that not letting the opponent pass if half of a battle won. He negotiated the right turn at the end of the high-speed turns, and approaches a hairpin to the left. He brake hard, downshifts and uses the E-brake of the Chaser to swing the car's rear to the right. He makes sure that the engine does not lose too many revolutions, knowing that turbo lag will be harmful. After clearing the hairpin, he power over though the next turn and a big right hairpin comes next. He brake hard this time, but the Levin is still right behind him. Suddenly, the Levin moves to the other lane and braked later than Shun, overtaking him. He can see the trail of the red light of the Levin. The Levin loses grip at the rear, and it begins to drift, almost touching the apex of the turn. Realizing that he had made an error in braking a bit earlier, Shun tried to close in to the Levin by pressing the accelerator to gain speed after the turn, but the Levin was clearly faster. Distance is beginning to build up between them after the turn. Shun tried to close in to the Levin on the next straight and sequence of high-speed turns, but the Levin was clearly faster, despite the Chaser having about 280ps. After the next hairpin, Shun decides that he is no match for the driver of the Levin, and slowed down, seeing the Levin disappear into the next hairpin. He then clears the hairpin in a grip fashion, and proceeds slowly. After a while, he sees something parked on the roadside.

BGM fades

It was the AE86 Levin just now.

Shun stops the Chaser behind the Levin, and got out. The whole place was quiet, except for the exhaust sounds of the 2 cars. He begins to look at the Levin as he walks beside it, seeing a person standing at a spot near the Levin. He takes a good look, and realized how well this car is maintained. It sported a TRD-style spoiler at the back, and it was adorned with body kits from presumably TRD, since he has seen it in some magazines. It's wearing 14-inch mesh wheels at all fours with the body only slightly lowered. The Levin sports a carbon fibre hood up front. He was a bit surprised to see that the grille of the Levin has been removed, and the intercooler in the space behind what used to be the grille shocked him. He looked properly at the intercooler, while pushing his spectacles closer to his eyes, thinking he must be seeing illusions. Could it be turbocharged or something? He thinks and speaks in his mind.

"Hmmm, so, you're the one driving that blue JZX100 Chaser?" the man standing at the guardrail speaks, pointing to the Chaser, adding, "You are certainly brave enough to drive one of these. It was something like a Skyline, albeit with rear-wheel drive."

He was a man in his 20's, with his long black hair parted slightly at the left off the centre. He was quite tall, and wears a t-shirt and khaki long pants, with black sport shoes.

"Yes, sir, I do know that, but for me it's fine," Shun speaks back "I know it wasn't perfect, because I just traded my Silvia for this a while ago."

"No, no, I never say that Chasers are a bad choice, it's only surprising that I see one here today. Thought these cars are mostly used in the highways or drifting competitions." "Erm, wait, did you mention Silvia?" the man surprised hearing that.

"Yes, it was an S13 Q's with a turbo-ed CA18DE. I sold it off a while ago do has something different, like the Chaser, since too many people in my are drives either a Silvia, a Skyline, an RX7 or those 4WDs sedans as their sports cars," Shun continued on about the Chaser.

"I see. Drive what you like, it does make a difference." "I have been criticized by certain people because of the Levin, especially by an arrogant guy with a FD3S RX7 from the Akagi Mountains. Proved him wrong on that, although we has never actually finished a race."

"Oh, I see on that…" Shun said, hearing that.

"I can foresee that your car is wobbling a little. Get some sway bars and such. And oh, more power should help. Your Chaser should be as powerful as those Skylines because of the weight of the Chaser, that means about 350ps will help."

"Mine is still on basic modifications, about 284ps from only the HKS exhaust, and I will get more power as I train up. But thanks for the advice though. Felt helpless behind the Levin." "By the way, what is the intercooler doing there?" Shun points to the small intercooler of the Levin.

"Oh that? It's for the supercharger," the man walks off to open the hood of the Levin and points to the supercharger, "There, see that? That made the 4A-GE-to-4A-GZE pushes out about 280ps."

"Wow…a supercharged 4A-GE and 280ps at that, almost the same as my Chaser. No wonder I'm so hopeless behind there. Thought most people go turbo on the engine, read it before."

"I did use a turbocharger before, but changed to the supercharger after a race against this Trueno driven by an 18-year old kid by the name of Fujiwara Takumi who is the best on Mount Haruna. His Trueno is powered by a rare TRD Group A 4A-GE, stroked to 2.0L, pushing out about 240ps and max out at 11000rpm. He was a total genius on the touge. Now he is driving for Project D as the downhill ace, managed by Takahashi Ryosuke, with his brother, Takahashi Keisuke, being the uphill ace. Keisuke was also the FD3S guy I was talking about." "Coming to about being nice, you seemed to be polite, not like those punk heads like those gambling Lancer Evolution drivers." "What's you name anyway?" the man asked.

"Akimoto Shun, from Mahora," Shun answers the question.

"Oh, Akimoto Shun. My name is Akiyama Wataru, from this area." "Care for a smoke?" the man said, as he takes out a cigarette and lights it up.

"No thank you, Wataru-san. I don't smoke, as I'm still schooling."

"Never mind then, no wait…you say that you're still schooling?" the man known as Wataru was a bit surprised at that.

"Yes, 2nd year senior high at Mahora Academy in Mahora City," Shun replied as he pushes up his spectacles.

"Oh, there. Went there a few times to help my aunt on her work, which gets me around," Wataru said, taking out a piece of paper and writes something on it "Anyway, here's the number of my mobile. Give me a call the next time you're here. And ya, I'll be calling you out when I'm in either Tokyo or Mahora City."

"OK, thanks. Hope to be learning a lot from you, Wataru-san," Shun said as he takes the paper from Wataru "Oh, I need to be going back now, my friend is waiting for something from me." "Hope to see you around," he continues as he walks back to his Chaser.

"OK then, sure you need some rest. Know that you could be a busy person from my observations. Remember what I has said."

"Yes, I know," said Shun, as he enters the Chaser.

The blue car then reverses a bit, and then turns around and moves away from the area, with the sound of tyre screeching and exhaust following behind, which slowly fades away. Wataru smiled, as he has never seen someone that behaves almost like himself in the younger days. He throws the cigarette away, and proceeds to drive away in the Levin, following the inbound direction. The mountains provide a spectacular sight with the evening sunset as the backdrop, as the sound of the Levin sends echoes in the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3: Blackout

Chapter 3: Blackout

April 15th.

It is now few minutes past 5.00am in the morning. Asuna Kagurazaka was doing her daily job, delivering newspapers to the neighbourhood as a source of her own income, as so not to depend too much on the Konoe family that has been taking care of her most of the time since she was orphaned. Except for her, all of her classmates will still be sleeping at this time, only waking up hours later to go to Mahora by train. It was a typical morning delivering newspapers, since she's alone during that time.

It was still partially dark, and the street is eerily quiet. As Asuna reached a crossroad, she heard a car coming. Seeing that, she waited the car to pass through before she crosses the road. Only the headlights of the car are now seen, since the whole place was dark. She could not see how the car looked like. The headlights are partially blinding, due to the fact that the headlights uses both normal and HID lights together. The car approached the crossroad very quickly, and it suddenly braked. Sounds of tyre screeching are heard, and the car's rear end loses grip and went to the left. The rear end closes in to where Asuna is standing. Asuna jumped back as the rear end of the car misses her by only a meter. The car turns into the road on its right, while still maintaining the drift and right after that, the car regained grip on the rear, and moved off quickly.

"Look where you're going, you baka! Someone could get killed!" she screamed at the car, which has already disappeared by now.

-------------------------

Zooming into the car, it was Shun, who was driving the Chaser. It was a typical routine, back to the days when he still had the Silvia, where he will wake up early to practice drifting. Usually after going out of the dormitory, he will find a big empty car park located next to one of the offices around the vicinity. He will then stop there, and practice drifting around the poles and the tight spaces, hoping to refine his skills. Usually after a few minutes, he will move off the car park, and drifts on the streets, before returning to the dormitory. He makes sure that he does not run into the police that was patrolling around the area, and make sure that he does not crash into the people delivering newspaper for the residents of the area. It was hard to practice drifting in Mahora City, due to the fact that mountain passes are almost non-existent. He knew about a mountain pass located on the south of Tokyo, Hakone, but he felt that he himself needs time, since he does not has the horsepower and handling for drifting, at least now. He thinks of going back to the workshop where the Silvia was modified, but it was closed down some time after the Silvia was done. He still hopes to find a good workshop that does everything at a good price, because some workshops are known to charge cutthroat prices to their customers.

Going into to the dormitory, he parked his car back at the spot where it is usually parked, that is next to Kyo's grey Skyline sedan. Seeing it was dirty, as he has not washed it since he got the car more than a week ago, he decided to take a pail of water and a cloth to wash the car. After washing the Chaser, the blue metallic paintjob of the car shined, reflecting some of the dawn sunlight that has now appeared. Seeing that his car looked as good as new, he smiled and returned to his room, to prepare for the day.

"Dude, wake up! It's already morning!" Shun screamed at Kyo, who was still sleeping and snuggling a Bibulion Pink Tulip doll on his hand. Shun smiled at him self at that, because for him it was partially childish to hold a doll like that. Kyo wakes up, looking still dazed.

"And yes, YOU will be fetching me to school," Shun said.  
"Me?" Kyo said, still a bit blurry.  
"Yes, you, since I helped you a lot these days. Especially with you and your mangas."  
"Har…what the heck…whatever then…just wait a while…" Kyo continued to speak in his blurry tone.

In a while, Kyo was all ready for school. His messy hair has been made into spikes, making his head like a grass field. He goes to take some bread and butter and some other things, puts them on the table. They proceed to eat the breakfast on the table, and drank some tea, which Shun made. Most of the time Shun will make tea for them, since he actually has a passion for tea, all sorts of tea from both East and West. It was his other hobby other than cars, along with books like Kyo, since both of them are in the Library Exploration Club, but they has been active in the club's activities. After they have finished with the breakfast, Kyo goes to his table, where his bag was. Taking the bag and the coat, he said,

"OK, let's go now! We don't want to be late."

In a moment, both of them are at the car park, where they put their things into the boot of the grey ER34 Skyline. They both entered the car, which is about the same size as Shun's Chaser, except that it is sportier, being a member of the Nissan Skyline family, although the top-of-the-line Skylines were the GT-R, consisting of the BNR32, BCNR33 and BNR34.

Inside, the car is mostly stock, except for the expensive Alpine audio system, even more expensive than Shun's Chaser's Pioneer system. As they start the car, Kyo puts the automatic gearshift from 'P' to 'D' to move off the car park. Most of the other cars were moving off by that time, making them take time to go out of the dormitory.

-------------------------

As Sakurako walks with Misa and Madoka from the train station, the 3 girls were chatting about a few things.

"Hey, I wonder what Negi-sensei will do for today? The new term started for more than a week," Sakurako said.

"Well, we don't know anything yet though. Wonder where will we go for this year's class trip," the Misa replied, while pushing some of her long untied purple hair to the back.

"Anyway, we now officially have Negi-sensei as our teacher now. It should be quite exciting to has that 10-year old boy as our teacher for this year," the black-coloured shorthaired Madoka added.

"Yeah right, hope that Asuna gets along with him well," Misa added more.

As they walk, Sakurako heard a car with a modified exhaust coming. She stopped, and looked back. Her eyes were fixed to the incoming car, seeing that it looked something like the Chaser, but then it wasn't the blue Chaser that she sat in the other day, it was only a black Nissan Laurel with a seemingly loud engine that passed. Disappointed, she continued walking.

"What's wrong Sakurako-chan?" Misa stopped and asked, "You has been acting slightly weird since that day. Don't tell me it is…"

"…the sign of love?" Madoka retorts.

"Wow, that is a first. First, we has Incho-san getting all hyped up about Negi-sensei, and now you get hyped up about someone?" Misa adds, and continued, "Hmmm, I know you think Negi-sensei is cute. But this seems to be more than 'thinking that he is cute'. Could it be that you has…"

"…fallen in love with 'whoever-that-sent-you-back-home-in-the-rain'? Since you looked elsewhere whenever one of those loud cars passed by," Madoka said as she is trying to make Sakurako tell the truth.

"Of course not! I don't even remember that person!" Sakurako tried defending herself, "Plus I has forgotten how the car looked like! Haha!" she laughed sarcastically. "Plus, Negi-sensei is still the cutest guy around, no bet about it!"

And then a grey Skyline sedan with also a loud exhaust passed, and she did the same thing as she did to the Laurel just now.

"See, I has told you so? Tried to deny again, huh?" Madoka exclaims in excitement.

"Did I say no again just now?" "It wasn't like that! I has just taken a little interest in cars, that's all!"

"Ohhh, it seems to be because of 'him'…" Misa continued and winked at Sakurako.

"Say whatever you want, you bakas! Negi-sensei is still the cutest!"

Although she denied it, she felt that her heart beats faster when the Skyline passed. She can fell that something in the Skyline is making her heart beat faster. She shrugs it off, and the 3 girls run into Ayaka Yukihiro and Yuuna Akashi at the next moment, and joined them. After a while, a 10-year old boy, wearing suit, and carrying a staff on his back, appeared.

"Ah! Negi-kun! Good morning!" Sakurako greeted at the boy.

-------------------------

The Skyline parked itself next to the other cars in the car park of the boys' senior high school, which includes the black Laurel that the girls spotted. Most of the students has drives normal sedans, or at most sport sedans like Shun's Chaser or Kyo's Skyline, which were the only ones of their kind in the car park. Coupes are a rarity, except a blue Mazda RX7 (FD3S) on the opposite. The 2 of them got out of the car, and goes to their class 2-B which is going to start. As usual, classes are boring, although Shun give his fullest concentration to the lessons, instead of Kyo who is just snoring off in a few tables away. The bell rang after some time. Before their teacher leaves the class, he said,

"Oh, class, today we're going to be having a blackout from 8.00pm to 12.00 am. So, stay in the dorms and don't get out, unless it is necessary," their teacher said.

"Oh boy, going to be getting the torch lights and those stuff after this," one of student's in the class remarked.

"Hey Shun, how's that Toyota Chaser of yours?" a student with brown hair came to Shun, who was writing some notes as the rest in the class got on with their respective activities.

"Well, not that good. Going to need more horsepower, Saniro," Shun replied.

"Oh, hehe. Good luck on that Chaser then. My FD3S RX7 can't wait long for an opponent," the student called Saniro said.

"Haha, don't you get afraid of how much attention that car gets around guys and girls?"

"Ah, no. It's a good thing anyway, great to has that as a chick magnet too," Saniro laughed and then continued, "Well, later."

It was a rush to buy the torches after school ends, as it will be very dark tonight. Everyone seems to jam up the counter.

"Hey Shun, why you didn't buy the torch lights?" Kyo asked him, while holding a bag containing the torches.

"Me? Well…I'll be going out tonight. Got a meeting with someone out there. Urgent."

"Oh, OK, I see that…guess I'll be alone tonight."

"You can always go through you collection of mangas again, baka."

"Yes, but reading back does not seem fun compared to new stuff…" "Wait, I hasn't go through your collection yet! I want to see what is so interesting inside!"

"Whatever…" "I got to go to work now, anyway. Don't worry about me, today my shift will be until about 7.30pm, so I go back myself."

-------------------------

7.55pm.

Shun was at the car park of the dormitory, inside his Chaser. He was waiting for a few minutes to go before the blackout starts. The Chaser's engine is idling, while the exhaust rumbled, making echoes throughout the car park.

8.00pm.

The maintenance team shuts off the lights around Mahora. He then presses the clutch, puts the gearshift to 1st gear, and puts down the handbrake, depresses the clutch and slowly presses the accelerator to move off slowly, so not to make too much noise, since they were not supposed to go out with the blackout in effect. After he passed the entrance, he turned the car and stopped at the roadside. He then twists a lever on the right of the steering, and the normal-HID lights of the car light up. He revs the car a little, while still pressing the clutch. He releases the clutch and slams the accelerator, which causes the rear wheels to create tyre smoke, and moves off very quickly.

He then drives to the bridge as full speed. Tonight, he is going to test how fast this thing goes throughout the bridge. The bridge connects one section of Mahora to another, and it was mostly full of traffic during the day. But during the night, some people decided to turn the bridge into a gathering of the highest horsepower machines and the shortest time runs, effectively making the bridge a drag strip, with about a kilometre of the bridge is used as the race distance. Money seldom exchanges hands, as it was more about the question of pride. The sound of the Chaser echoes in the otherwise quiet night.

8.30pm

He stopped at the starting point of the bridge, taking note of one of the poles of the suspension bridge as the ending point. It was completely dark, with only the normal-HID beams lighting up the road ahead of him. Seeing that was safe, he proceeds to press the buttons of a counter that has been attached on the windshield and shuts off the air-conditioning. He wants to make sure that this opportunity is used properly. Seeing that everything was fine, with no traffic, he revs the engine of the car a few times, with the sound of the HKS Super Drager exhaust echoes around the area, although it was not the loudest and most powerful exhaust offered by HKS. He then revs the car to about 4000rpm with the gearshift in neutral. He quickly shifts to 1st gear, performed clutch dump and the car begins to move off in the straight direction in frenzy, like a horse going out of control. He then shifts through the few gears.

2nd. The car was still accelerating strongly. It becomes noisy inside, due to wind noise.

3rd. It slows down a little, but still going strong. The wind noise becomes more apparent.

4th. Power begins to taper off as it goes to the upper range. He could not reach for 5th gear. The speedometer has already reached the limit of 180km/h although it is actually faster than that.

After he reached a pole, he begins to brake very hard. It takes some distance for the heavy car to stop. After the Chaser comes to a halt, he then looks up to a counter that has been attached onto the windscreen.

It reads 14.1 seconds, and 209km/h.

"Gosh, that Wataru guy was right. I really need some more horsepower to back me up. Plus the car has been very unstable," Shun said to himself upon seeing that, "It would be hard to match up with that 360ps FD3S of Saniro's if this goes on."

He then puts the car into 1st gear and then drives off slowly, wanting to try from the opposite side. But as he reached the end, he felt something is not right. He then quickly pulls the handbrake to perform a U-turn, and drives off although he is in the wrong lane. He knows that there will be no traffic tonight, so no one will notice.

The drive was a quick one, but then he spotted something passed him. He brakes instantly and stops the Chaser, turning his head to see what it was. He could not believe his eyes, it was 2 girls dressed as maids, running after a boy riding a…flying staff. He was in total disbelief of what is happening, but decides to drive off quickly, knowing that it could be something dangerous, especially if he decides to join in to know more.

-------------------------

Power supply was restored minutes before 12.00am.

The magician-in-training Negi Springfield, at the Mahora suspension bridge, defeated the vampire, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and saved her after she almost fell into the lake.


	4. Chapter 4: A Boring DayNot!

Chapter 4: The Boring Day At The Engineering Department…Not!

April 16th.

"OK, class, you're dismissed," a male teacher said, as he stood up to left the class. Everyone stood up to greet the teacher before he left. After the teacher left, everyone begins to talk about anything and everything to each other, from the latest in sports to the latest animes.

"Hey, Shun, are you OK? You seems to be quite bothered at something," Kyo said to Shun, as he reaches Shun who laid his head on the table. "Is it love problems or something like that?"

"Love problems? No way…I has more like being bullied by girls these days, unlike you." "To cut a long story short, it was something else. Well, that day as I was on the way back to the dorms…ah well, it's something very complicated," Shun replied, much to Kyo's disappointment. "Plus I really need more horsepower, but I don't think it will come soon." "Well, will be helping out the Engineering Department for today. Don't want to be AWOL from their meetings after all these while."

--------------------

"So, decided to come here after going AWOL for some time?" of the persons in the lab coat said, as Shun stepped in into the room in the building of the Technical Department, which shares its grounds with the Engineering Department, as they are part of the Technical Department.

"Well, I has been busy with work these days, plus I has been searching for somewhere to do up my new car these days," Shun replied to the question.

"Oh, so you got yourself another car heh? Thought the coupe will suit someone like you?"

"Well…sold the coupe off to make way for the sedan. And…"

"There you are! I has been looking for you these days!" suddenly a girl with black hair, which is tied into 2 buns and having a pair of rosy cheeks shouted. She appeared to be younger than everyone else in the room. "What is the colour of your car? Since you're the one that drives a car pretty much around here."

"Err…erm…what do you mean by that? I drive a blue-coloured car, but I don't get it," Shun replied in a shocked tone.

"So it's you!" the girl added.

"What the…?" Shun was a bit surprised at that.

"Hmmm, looks like I has found the guy that Haruna claimed that someone in the class had a crush with. Didn't expect it to be you," the girl said.

"What did you just said!" Shun exclaimed, as his mouth was left opened big.

"Well, you already admitted that you drive a blue-coloured car."

"No wait, there is another guy that drives a blue-coloured car in the boys' senior high. You must have caught the wrong guy."

"Wait, I got more. According to the rest, the car apparently has 4 doors and…"

"OK, enough of that. I don't want to be going AWOL again because of things like these, so remember that, Miss Chao Lingshen. I know you are the smartest person around here, and…"

"At least let me has some fun here, Mister Akimoto Shun, as I'll be going away to a class trip to Kyoto in a few days," the girl called Chao Lingshen interrupts him.

"What? Class trip? That is so not fair! And I has to be stuck here…" Shun, changing his tone to that of someone that will suffer boredom, and continued with sarcasm, "Enjoy it then, I will be in peace and quiet here…ahahaha."

"After I return, I will find out is it really you!" the girl said as she left the room, and Shun breathed a sigh of relief that the girl has finally left him alone for a few days.

"What a mad scientist, like that Hakase Satomi. Masa, what do you think of that crazy fella?"

"Don't know. Hey Shun, you should be lucky that Lingshen always wants to mess around with you. She's pretty much busy with either her stall or those science stuff at other times, and does not even to say a word or two to most of us every time she sees us," the person called Masa said. "Maybe she's interested with you or something. Think of it, she looks quite OK in my opinion"

"She? Over my dead body! Even the that girl was better."

"Ooo, 'that' girl? So, it's true after all…"

"Oh crap, it's not like that..." "Better get going with the aeroplane, Masa, otherwise we has problems testing them," Shun changes the subject as he goes to work on a pushrod-based piston engine belonging to an aeroplane. It is there that he learned a thing or two about fixing hardware, especially those having to do with engines and such. Although he knows how to fix these things, he dares not to mess with the engines of the cars he has until now, as he felt that it is something delicate, especially the ECU. He has plans to buy an aftermarket ECU and learn to programme it, before installing it to the Chaser, but he has a dilemma over which one to choose from.

"OK, it's done now. The pushrods are set to the right timing now. Hope this can help out a lot," Shun remarked after he has done with the engine. "Show the aviation guys what we are made of in the festival this year!"

"Erm, we has not even prepared the frame of the planes," Masa, making a statement.

"Ouch. Hope the frames are good. Oh, you're in charge of those…almost forgot…"

"Well, Shun, you're good when it comes to engines. It sure suits you to know a lot about those, since you're into cars and all." "When will it be finished?"

"Wait, my Chaser still has a long way to go before it becomes 'one of the coolest cars in school'. Plus, a teacher from the girls' middle high drives a 2nd-gen Viper. No way I could match up to that."

"You will one day. It's only a matter of time." "We want to see your car after it's done."

"OK, got to go now. Plenty of homework waiting for me at the dorms," Shun said, as he takes some files, and leaves the room.

--------------------

As he lies awake on his bed at night, with Kyo sleeping snugly below him, he thinks back about what Lingshen has told him earlier in the day. He was utterly shocked at that, plus that he does not know the girl well. He then sits up, and closes his eyes. He prays to hope that he will be guided through the shock. He hopes that it is not true, for that he know that he will disappoint girls most of the time. He then lies back on his bed, and closes his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day Out

Chapter 5: A Day Out With The Veterans

April 20th.

"Hey Shun, someone by the name of Akiyama Wataru called over, asking for you. I told him you're at work. He asked me to ask you to call him back," Kyo said to Shun, who just returned from work.

"Thanks, Kyo for that," Shun said as he goes to the telephone in their room, knowing that he is unable to reach him because the hand phone was off during work.

Shun dials a number on the telephone, and a voice greets him as soon as the line is connected, "Akiyama Wataru here. Oh, it's you, Shun. Wonder if you're free tomorrow, since it's a Sunday," Wataru said to Shun. "I will be in Mahora throughout this week to sort out some things."

"Well, I should be free tomorrow. Where and when shall I meet you?"

"At the train station, somewhere around 11.00am. And yes, bring your Chaser along. I could help you with modifications, since I know a good workshop in Mahora," Wataru added.

"OK, thanks very much for your help. It's time that this car undergo some changes."

"If that is set, see you then tomorrow. Good night then," Wataru replied, as the line is cut after that.

"Who's that Shun? He sounds like someone not from here," Kyo asks, curious about the person that Shun called, after Shun put down the handset.

"Oh, just a friend. Be going out tomorrow, got some work to do."

"What work?"

"Well, you'll see something soon. Just wait for it."

--------------------

"Ahhh…shopping in Harajuku is going to be fun!" Misa exclaims.

"True! I want to buy so many things! And I want to sing karaoke too! All at Harajuku today!" Sakurako adds.

"Go on, I shall sit aside and see what you people waste your money on," Madoka said.

As they walked to the station to take the train from Mahora to Harajuku, they spotted a blue-coloured JZX100 Chaser parked outside the station. A bespectacled teenage boy with black off-centre parting hair that is quite long, presumed to be about 17-years old, was standing beside it. Sakurako looked on at him, which stirs up Misa and Madoka's curiosity.

"Hey Sakurako, is that the guy? And that is the car? Sure it looked normal, compared to Takahata-sensei's convertible." "Hey, his name is something like Akimoto Shun, right? Well then…" "Shall we do it, Madoka?"

"He does look sort of handsome. Not bad, Sakurako." "Well, if you want it then, Misa, let's get it on." "Aki…"

"What you 2 are trying to do?" said Sakurako, whose face turns red all of sudden, pulls them into the entrance of the train station.

"Who called me just now?" Shun turns his head back to see what was there, but there is nothing in front of the entrance that is significant. He proceeds to look back onto the direction he is looking just now. He tries to clear his mind, as he has been worrying that some girl may suddenly appear out of nowhere and confess to him, especially if what Lingshen has said is true. He continues standing behind the Chaser while looking at his watch. A while later, a Levin appeared. It is Wataru's supercharged Levin, coming to a stop in front of Shun's Chaser. There were some people looking at the direction of the Levin, since one seldom appears in Mahora, at least these days.

"Sorry, I'm late. Have to wait for my younger sister," Wataru says as he steps out of the Levin, with a girl coming out from the passenger seat. "This is Kazumi, my younger sister. Don't get involved with her though, as she is trouble and has already broken the heart of a friend of someone I knew."

"What did you say, bro?" "So, you're Shun right? Nice to meet you," Kazumi says as she bow to Shun, with Shun doing the same.

"Nice to meet you too," Shun replied in a low tone, as he usually stammers in front of girls, especially the ones he did not know.

"Should we get going then? It will be a short trip from here, takes only minutes. Follow me behind my Levin," Wataru says not to waste too much time. He goes back into the Levin alone, with Kazumi going into the train station, to go shopping in Harajuku by herself.

Shun moves into the Chaser, and starts the engine. "Well buddy, time to get you something," Shun says as he drives the Chaser away, following behind Wataru's Levin.

Minutes later, they arrived in front of a big workshop in the industrial district. The cars were parked next to each other next to an S15 Silvia.

"Wow, never knew there was such a big workshop around here," Shun remarked, as he steps out of the Chaser, with Wataru stepping out of the Levin.

The workshop is housed within a large building sporting sign written 'Garage Defender', with a glass display showing numerous performance parts from any brands. There was several modified cars parked outside the building, each and every car is different and unique. Shun looks at the cars in amazement, because most of these cars are from Mahora, yet he has never seen any of them.

"OK, let's get in. I'll introduce you to someone." "Oh ya, by the way, if you want to do exterior stuff, you can go to the shop next door," Wataru continued.

As they walked into the building, Shun observes the ambience in the workshop. He sees that everyone was busy with the cars, which the people inside are working on. As they walked on, numerous sounds can be heard, from dyno testing a car to some knocking. It was about minutes when they reach a door of an office. Wataru proceeds to open the door, and a voice greeted them,

"Hey Wataru, nice to see you again after so long!" said a fat man, presumably in his 30's, that is sitting behind the table in the room, with a man with grey hair.

Shun looked around. There were numerous posters of cars pasted on the walls, and numerous books on a sofa. The room was quite neat, unlike outside that is quite messy. The fat man then said,

"Hmmm, you seem to be bringing your sister here too? And this teenager is…"

"Akimoto Shun, my friend from around here." "Well Shun, the fat man is Matsumoto Kenichi, or Ken for short. The one with grey hair is Koga Hajime. Ken is the manager of this workshop, while Hajime is the one that is in charge of the other shop that does exterior stuff."

"Well, nice to meet you two," Shun says as he bows to the 2 men.

"Hmm, what do you drive, young men?" the man known as Hajime asks.

"Toyota Chaser. A JZX100 Tourer V, zenki model."

"Oh, that. Doing VIP tuning?" Hajime said, while rubbing his chin.

"No. Going for some other things first," Shun replied, as he pushes up his spectacles.

"Haha, you Hajime, always asking people whether they will go VIP or not. Never mind him, boy, he's always like that," Ken, the fat man, said.

Wataru then says, "Well, we has to help him sort out his Chaser. To not to waste time, let's get it on."

He closes the door, as the 4 persons in the office begin to discuss about something.

--------------------

Hakone, 8.00pm.

As Shun sits on the passenger seat of the Levin, Wataru was driving the Levin at high speed. As the Levin approaches a right turn, Wataru quickly slam the brake pedal, with a trail of red light coming from behind the Levin. He quickly presses the clutch with his left foot, and goes a gear down, and switches the position of his right foot to the pedal after releasing the clutch at the same time. The Levin begins to drift after the rear wheels lose traction, and Shun can feel the amount of G-force the car is making, causing him to hold on to his handlebar tightly. The ancient Levin drifts through the turn with ease, with its front bumper centimetres away from the apex of the turn on the right. The sound of tyre screeches fills the cabin. After clearing the turn, the Levin is back in position, with its tail barely clearing the guardrail on the left. Shun looks on with amazement as he observes how the driver of the Levin he is in handles the car with such level of concentration and ease. Even more amazing that he is driving a car that is about 20 years old. The whine of the supercharger can be heard loudly as the car accelerates again.

After a while, the car is parked at a car park located beside the road.

"Your skills is amazing…and that is with the Levin…" Shun stammered, after coming out of the Levin. "I wonder what will happen if you're in some other car…"

"It's nothing though, as I don't win every time," Wataru replied, trying to stop Shun from praising him. "There are people who are better than me." "Plus I will stick with the Levin no matter what, although I felt some limit."

"Speaking of limit, have you ever felt something like that?" Shun asks, curious to find out more from Wataru.

"Hmmm, actually I have answered this before. Yes, somehow I will, but I knew there is always room for improvement."

They chatted on before Wataru struck on something.

"Hmmm, if you want to be based on a touge, where would it be?"

"I don't know, because there simply isn't any near my place."

"Well, want to be based in the Saitama prefecture? Don't worry; you don't have to be always there. Just that you come when you got time."

"Well, let me think about it first, as I'm not always free."

"Yeah, guess you're right, as you're still studying. Plus, your Chaser has been left with them for a few days. We are already aiming for about 350-360ps, so, we'll wait and see how it turns out." "Strange though that you know quite a lot about engines and such. When I talked with that Trueno kid, he was almost in a daze at the beginning. Luckily he improved as time goes by."

"Erm…well, I do mess with engines once in a while, at the Engineering Department of the Academy." "Plus I've done some research before that."

"Oh, good then. You should have at least some knowledge to mess with cars." "Oh, another thing. What's with you and the boss of the nikuman stall that you introduced to me this afternoon?" Wataru asks, wanting to know why Shun was exasperated with the boss of the stall earlier in the afternoon, before they get Kazumi to a hotel after she returned from her shopping spree, in which they hit Hakone right after.

"Oh, she? She was a girl from the Mahora girls' middle high, obsessed with science. You can say that she'll sell her soul to the devil in the name of science. Plus, she is a mad scientist, and bothers me a lot these days. And do you notice the robot?"

"That robot? Never figured out that I'll run into one. Thought that my eyes are wrong or something until you pointed it out," they both laughed, and Wataru asks again, "But then, the girl did mention about someone having a crush on you or something."

"Crap, she's at it again. Well, how to say it, it's a long story…"

"Well, listen to me. Don't go and break the heart of that girl. You know, something like this will affect a girl greatly, even if we do not realize it. I know all this because I has a younger sister."

"Yes, yes, I know. No need to worry about that," Shun replied, knowing that going on will not bring any benefits.

They chat on, and stepped into the Levin, and moved off from Hakone to return to Mahora.

---------------

Note:

This chapter supposedly happens on the same day when the 3 cheerleaders went shopping in Harajuku one day and they see a 'date' going on.

The Toyota Chaser has been sent for modifications, so it won't appear in a while.


	6. Chapter 6: Rotaries And 4WD

Chapter 6: Rotary Power, And A 4WD?

April 21st.

Ako Izumi was jogging on one of the bridges early in the morning. It was something routine for her, since she needs to keep herself fit, since she was a football coach to a team of young boys in the elementary school. Strange it may sound having a girl as a football coach to boys, she does her job very well.

She decides to stop by to have some stretching exercises, in which she stretches herself to make sure she is always flexible most of the time. Going through all that, she begins to walk home to prepare for school. As she was walking on the roadside, something that sounds like a loud vacuum cleaner appears. She does not give notice to it, but as she continued, the thing passed her very quickly. The sound is so loud that she closes her ears with her hands. The thing passes under a streetlight, and she could see that thing clearly. It was a blue coupe with a vented front carbon bonnet, and a spoiler on the rear boot, and a large exhaust underneath the bumper, presumably more than 3 inches. Strangely, the front and rear wheels are different, with front being meshes and the rear being spokes. The words 'RX7' and 'RZ' are seen on the car. The car disappears after passing the streetlight into the darkness, with a 'tsssh' sound following shortly after. There was nothing but sadness that shows on her face, as there is a sad past behind it. She continues to walk on to her dormitory after that.

--------------------

The blue Mazda RX7 parks itself beside a grey Skyline sedan in the school car park, which belonged to Kyo. A brown-haired teenage boy came out of the low car, and seeing that the Skyline is an automatic, remarked, "Hmmm, automatic wimps."

Saniro Yamamoto, 2nd year in Mahora Academy boys' senior high, studies in the same class 2-B as Shun and Kyo. He is known to be one of the cool guys in the class, in contrast to Shun, who seem to be more sedate. And he is rich too. Drives a MY2000-spec Mazda RX7 RZ (FD3S) as his daily driver, although strangely most modifications are actually carried out using used but quality parts, despite having the financial means to do so. It is not known how he is able to source some of the parts, since some of them appeared to be new, like the vented carbon hood from Mazdaspeed and the Trust TR Power Evolution exhaust. His car is the easiest to recognize, since it uses 2 different sets of wheels front and rear, with the front being 17-inch BBS RG-Rs from a FD3S RX7 Spirit R, and the rear being 18-inch Advan TC-IIs, all on high-performance Falken Azenis tyres. He claims that his car makes about 360ps from using the original twin turbo that came with the car. No one dares to argue with that, since the FD3S RX7 is considered the most powerful student-driven car in the academy. Other than that, he is famous as the captain of the school's football team. Plus, he is a hit among the girls, being very popular. He is also very friendly with everyone, which is strange given his status. But he is well known to be a flirt too, always changing girlfriends faster than anyone could imagine, or to Shun, faster than changing gears.

But he does have his own aims too. He takes Shun as a rival of sorts in drifting, since Shun once defeated him in a one-on-one car park drifting during one night, in the Silvia. He has his revenge later, when Shun's Chaser could not catch up with him in a rematch. It is also that that causes Shun to send his Chaser for modifications, knowing that it will be equivalent to suicide if he does not do anything about it. He also wants to has a touge race with Keisuke Takahashi, driver with the Project D team one day that drives an FD3S RX7, albeit an older Type R, because it is him that gives him inspiration to get an FD3S RX7 himself.

"Hey Shun, what happened to your Chaser? Haven't seen it around the dorms these days," Saniro begins to speak to Shun as he arrives in the class.

"Something happened to it, and it's nothing bad. And don't be asking me for drifting in the car parks these days with your crazy rotary beast. Been busy since I'm back in the Engineering Department."

"Ahhh, typical of you, Akimoto Shun, to be hardworking. You should learn to be a bit more carefree, like me, ehehehe," Saniro adds.

"Yeah, you and your flirtatious ways, trademark of Yamamoto Saniro. There will be someone you'll be madly in love with later, only to see her not accepting you," Shun replied, and carries on reading some notes.

Saniro walks off to his table, wondering what to do before class starts. He then decided to lay his head on the table, and snores off.

--------------------

"Senpai, how can you…?" cried a girl with short blue-white hair, with tears coming out from her eyes. "I thought we are good friends, and…"

"I'm sorry, Ako. But I felt that it's best for us to remain as friends only."

"No way!" the girl runs off, crying.

"No, wait, I can explain…" Saniro shouted as the girl disappears. As he tried to run, something pulled him.

--------------------

"Hey Saniro, sleeping in class again heh?" a male teacher said as he shakes Saniro out of unconsciousness. "I know your football practice takes up a lot of energy, but…"

"Eh, what happened? Sorry, Daitokouji-sensei. Must been busy these days," Saniro says as he pushes his hair back and sits still on the chair.

He was wondering he dreamt of. It was a long story, a fateful day in the stadium where the football team trains.

--------------------

"My name's Izumi Ako, from the girls' middle high. Nice to meet you," a girl with light blue hair, wearing physical education uniform, answered in a shy tone.

"So, you're the new football coach to the young kids that I has been hearing about?" he asks the girl.

"Yes, I am. Just started some time ago," she replied.

"I see. I'm Yamamoto Saniro, from the boys' senior high, the captain of the team."

"You're the captain Yamamoto Saniro that everyone has been talking about? Cool!"

"Well, that's nothing compared to a girl that coaches football to kids." "Seem that you need some help with your methods. Should I take you in as my junior? Since I has experience in coaching too."

"Well, if that helps…"

"Hmmm, maybe we should go somewhere and discuss about it."

"OK then, senpai."

--------------------

"Class, you're dismissed."

It was the end of lessons for the day. After seeing everyone off, Saniro proceeds to walk off to his Mazda RX7. He starts the engine, and the 2-rotor rotary engine is revved several times. Other than using the standard sequential turbo, the most fragile aspects of the engine have been covered. The engine has been rebuilt and modified with 3mm apex seals and Teflon O-rings, and it has undergone port and polish. Air enters the twin turbochargers via double Blitz SUS Power air filters. Cooling is improved with use of an ARC radiator and a front mount Greddy intercooler to cool the air before it entered the engine through FEED throttles. The fuel system has also been upgraded with 2 additional Greddy injectors and a fuel pump from Walbro. He fiddles with the GReddy boost controller, which worked in unison with the Greddy e-Manage piggyback ECU. It was certainly more aggressive than anything else in Mahora Academy, especially with the use of coil-over suspensions from Tanabe. He puts the car in gear, and moves off slowly. The 'vacuum cleaner' sound slowly fades.

--------------------

The drive in Hakone was a breeze, as he wants to go to the nearby lake to refresh his mind, knowing that the sight of nature helps a lot in cooling off one's mind. As he drives the RX7 slowly, suddenly a black car appeared behind the RX7. The black car refuses to back off, and choose to stick close to the RX7. Saniro tries to drive faster to create a distance between him and the black car, but the black car still sticks up right behind him.

Saniro begins to feel angry about the black car trailing him. He was not looking for a challenge, and was not about to be challenged. He looked at the rear-view mirror, trying to identify the car. It was not a Japanese car, although it looked like one, and it was having Japanese licence plates. It was not anything from the West either. Feeling agitated, he proceeds to go for the clutch, and goes a gear down. A burst of fire from the fuel that is not completely burned could be seen coming out from the Trust exhaust as the RX7 begins to speed off on the straight, with a hairpin coming up. The driver of the black car does the same, and a burst of fire comes out from the car's exhaust, like the RX7 in front.

It started to rain. Saniro switches on the windscreen wipers, which sweeps some of the rainwater off the windscreen.

The RX7 quickly approaches the hairpin, and Saniro hits the brakes. The black car, not giving up, does the same, placing itself right behind the RX7.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Classmate

Chapter 7: A New Classmate

-BGM: Dave Rodgers – Beat Of The Rising Sun-

The RX7 throws itself into a drift, and it's 50:50 weight distribution helped to balance the car when it drifts. It enters the hairpin more easily then the black car, being smaller and lower. Saniro maintains the angle, making sure that he counter steers the steering properly, knowing that a well-balanced car could be thrown off balance with a slight deviation of the angle. The RX7's nose almost touches the guardrail inside the apex, with Saniro taking the closest possible line. Participating in the autocrosses, which requires very precise handling, refines his skill in manoeuvring around small corners and hairpins. The mismatched wheels helped in lightening up the rear end, as the Advans are lighter than the BBSes. He cleared the hairpin, and prepares himself for the next one.

The black car is not about to give up that easily though. It also drifts though the hairpin, but with lesser angle compared to the RX7. This causes Saniro to suspect that this car is not an FR class car, guessing that it could be a front-driven vehicle or a 4WD. He does not pay much attention to the black car, knowing that concentrating too much on it could be disastrous, as he brakes again. Flames spit out from the Trust exhaust again. The front brake discs turns red, as he throws the RX7 into another drift with the same manoeuvre as before, only the opposite direction. The tail of the RX7 almost touches the guardrail before it was brought back to control. Saniro was thankful that the upgraded discs, taken from a RX7 Spirit R, helped.

The raindrops continue to fall on the road and the 2 cars racing. There was no traffic around Hakone at this time. The road becomes very wet, and it is starting to get really dangerous. Thankfully Hakone was not as complex compared to the other mountain passes, due to the fact that the amount of corners and turns are fewer than a typical mountain pass. The black car is still following right behind.

"That the heck is exactly that!" Saniro screamed as he wonders how the black car still managed to catch up to him.

After clearing a left turn, which both cars take easily, a sequence of turns comes up. The left-right-left turn is taken with ease, but the rain is making it hard for the RX7, as a rear-driven car will be at a severe disadvantage in the rain. Saniro goes a gear up, as the Greddy blow-off-valve lets out excess gases from the turbo plumbing. Saniro and the black car approach a hairpin, and he brakes hard and goes a gear down. He turns the steering hard into the turn, but as he does so, the RX7 begins to lose grip in the rear greatly. He tires hard to control the car, but it was already too late by then. The RX7 fishtailed, and the black car narrowly misses the RX7. As the black car passed him, Saniro was in for a surprise.

"What in the world is that!"

The black car was a sedan, with minimal badges. The front resembled that of a 90' Mitsubishi Galant, and so does the body. But the front badge bears a multi-pointed stars with a crescent below, in front of a triangular blue background. He could not see clearly how this car was modified due to the rain, but being able to catch up with him so quickly, it must be turbocharged. The rear end does not give any indication to anything, with only the words 'Perdana' on the centre and a 'V6' on one side. Saniro gasped in horror.

"That is a…Proton!" Saniro becomes very shocked at that.

Protons are cars made in Malaysia. Initially they're based on certain Mitsubishi models, mainly the Mirage, but that changed with the Waja, a 4-door sedan that is designed primarily in Malaysia. There was a few models, being the Wira sedan equivalent of the early 90's Mirage, the Satria hatchback equivalent of the Mirage hatchback, the Waja the late 90's Lancer, and among a few others. The Perdana was the flagship, equivalent to the Mitsubishi Galant Eterna (which it was based on) and the Honda Accord. All of the models are naturally aspirated, with the most powerful being the Satria Gti and the Perdana V6. The Satria uses a normally aspirated version of Mitsubishi's 4G93 engine, putting out about 140ps to the front wheels through a 5-speed manual. The Perdana V6 displaces about 150ps to the front wheels through a 4-speed automatic transmission from the normally aspirated 6A12 engine. It was adequate for cruising around, although most enthusiasts swap the engines for more powerful ones from Mitsubishi, since they are almost completely the same underneath, save for the fact that the 4WD systems from turbo Lancers cannot be transferred over, since the Mirage platform is a front-wheel only, thus having no space for the rear. Cutting out the floorpan to fit in one from a 4WD Lancer is a no-no under Malaysian laws. It was a different story for the Perdana, as the 4WD system from the early 90's Galants is a bolt on to the rear section, simply because there was space for it. What a nice touch by the engineers.

The Perdana misses the RX7 by an inch. It speed off, with the car releasing blow-off-valve noises that sound like a whistle.

-BGM fades-

"You sick cunt! Don't let me see you again!" Saniro screamed inside the RX7, as the Perdana already disappeared by then.

Saniro could hardly believe it. A 4-door sedan that is not rear-wheel drive overtook him. Plus it was a car he has never seen in his entire life. For him, Protons are no more than renamed Mitsubishis, though he has never actually seen one, although he has heard of it from somewhere, and seen some Mitsubishis having front ends of Protons.

The RX7 stood still on the road, motionless. Saniro decides to turn back, and moved off in the opposite direction, knowing it was no use to try to find the black car.

--------------------

The black Proton Perdana parks itself on the roadside as night has fallen. A black figure got out of the car, and goes to the front of the car. He opens up the engine hood, to reveal a turbocharged engine with these words 'MITSUBISHI' and 'DOHC 16 VALVE'. A hand phone rings and the black figure proceeds to take it up.

"Yo, dude, how was the 4G63 of the Evo III doing in your Perdana?" the voice is heard on the receiver saying.

"Well, it works better than it was back in Malaysia. The weather here does help a lot. Already surprised an RX7 earlier in the day," the figure answers.

"Good to hear that. So, when are you starting school? It's not good to lag behind in studies you know?" the voice continued.

"Well, soon. Already sorted out accommodation now, guess I'll has to do boarding school, sort of."

"I see. Good that you get to grips with the nihongo before going there. Chat with you next time. Until then, selamat tinggal." The voice says, as the line is cut.

"Hmmm. It will be sure to be interesting here," the figure speaks to himself, as he closes the bonnet of the car, and walks back to inside the car, before driving it off to the exhaust making echoes.

--------------------

"What? Saniro got whipped by an unknown car 2 days ago in Hakone?" Kyo remarked.

"Yup, it's true. He told me it was a black Proton Perdana V6," Shun, who is driving Kyo's Skyline, replied.

"Proton Perdana, what is that?" Kyo become surprised, since he has never heard of a company by the name Proton in his entire life.

"Well, short to say, it's a retagged Mitsubishi Eterna, made in Malaysia. Heard from him it was turbocharged," Shun says. "Well, it's best to remain low for now, since no one knows exactly anything about the car." "Plus my Chaser is not done yet."

As the chat on, a sound of a turbocharged car is heard from behind. It was the black 4-door sedan. The car passed Kyo's Skyline. They look at the car and see the 'Perdana' and 'V6' badge. They gasped in horror, as they have never expected that car to appear in Mahora in the first place.

"That's the car!" Shun remarked. "Kyo, be prepared for some chase."

"Erm…what the…" Kyo could not finish as Shun pushes the lever down to go down to a lower gear.

As they close in to the Perdana, the traffic light at the crossroad ahead turned to yellow. The black Perdana goes faster, and passed through the crossroad just in time before the lights turn red. The slower Skyline could not catch up, and Shun has no choice but to stop the Skyline as the traffic lights has already turn red.

"Crap, lose him," Shun says, disappointed at the fact.

"That thing was sure bloody fast," Kyo remarked.

They drive on to the academy grounds, where they head to the car park for cars belonging to students and teachers. As they turn in, they were surprised to see that the same car is there. After Shun parked the Skyline, they both take their things and got out of the car, and proceed to check out the Perdana, since they has literally never seen one in their entire life too. They looked on, and noticed it could be something that no one will dare to mess with. The lowered body has the silver 18-inch Advan RG 6-spokes wearing Dunlops, and hidden behind those are 4-pot brakes from a Mitsubishi GTO on the front and 2-pot ones from the same car at the rear. Shun was a bit surprised, because to his knowledge from a friend he made in the automotive forums, Protons use 4 lugs, and this Perdana has converted to 5 lugs. They have a hard time determining whether the car is really turbocharged or what as Saniro said, but Kyo spotted the extremely well hidden intercooler beneath the front bumper, which could be hardly seen, since it looks nothing more than a stock Perdana V6 to Shun. The exhaust shocked Shun, as he has never expected to see a HKS Hi-Power tip back there. They are left speechless, and decide to head to class before they are late. Shun begin to has a strange feeling about all this, as he have seen it somewhere before.

"Oh…my…God," Shun says to Kyo, who is surprised at Shun's expression.

"What's with the car?" Kyo asks his shocked friend.

"Nothing. Come on, we'll be late."

--------------------

Lessons begin in their homeroom teacher's subject, and their teacher, Daitokouji-sensei, makes an announcement.

"Class, we are having a new student here. His name is Ko Choo Tin, from Malaysia," he says, as he brings in a tall male teenager. The class applauded, except for 3 persons.

"WHAT!" Saniro, Shun and Kyo gasped in horror at the mention of 'Malaysia'. But for Shun, the name sounds familiar.

"Akimoto Shun, Watanabe Kyochirou, Yamamoto Saniro, what is that all about?" "By the way, he just moved in here to Japan from his home in Malaysia weeks ago. From today onwards, he will be a student of class 2-B, taking seat #16, taking over Yashirou Manaken who has left us last week to move to USA. Hopefully all of you can give him co-operation in helping him to suit to this new environment."

"Hi class, nice to meet all of you. Hope I has a good time here," the new student, sporting medium length black hair that is side parted and having a darker skin tone, speaks with a soft tone. "And I do hope I can learn a lot from you guys."

"Oh, you can sit on the seat there, Choo Tin," the teacher says as he points to the empty chair next to Shun.

He proceeds to take his bag and sits next to Shun. Shun feel a bit of fear inside him, as he could not believe that this could be the guy that actually defeated Saniro the other day. He then introduces himself,

"Erm, Ko Choo Tin, my name is Akimoto Shun. Nice to meet you around here," Shun says to Choo Tin.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Shun-sama. You can call me KCT anyway, since I'm more comfortable with people calling me that," the student replied.

"No, Choo Tin-san sounds more appropriate." "No wait, do I think I has heard of you from somewhere before."

"Erm, what do you mean?" Choo Tin was surprised at that.

"Well, do you go to those Internet forums and such?" Shun asked.

"Let's see…I do hang out at the forums back in Malaysia. Has not been checking on that since I moved here." "Wanted to meet this guy that goes by the nickname frturbo here, who drives a Toyota Chaser now. What's you nickname there? I do hang out at the forums too! Wait, do you just mention frturbo?"

"Me? kct…yours?" Choo Tin replied.

"kct…it's you! I'm that frturbo!" Shun replied, as he was taken by surprise.

"What? It's a surprise to see you here!" "What a small world this is."

"So, that Perdana is the car you're talking about in the forums back then heh?" Shun asked the new student, who is actually someone he knew on the Internet.

They chatted on for almost the whole period, with Saniro and Kyo wondering what happened.

--------------------

This chapter is the 2nd part of the FD3S RX7 vs. the unknown black car, which is revealed to be a Malaysian-made Proton Perdana V6, a retagged Mitsubishi Eterna E54A. Except that the entire running gear including the 4WD system uses one from a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR.

Something will happen between the new student and a girl.

The BGM is to add to the atmosphere of the story, which will be using mostly Eurobeat music.


	8. Chapter 8: An Encounter

Chapter 8: An Encounter

April 28th.

"So, that is the Malaysian guy you has been talking about all these while," Saniro remarked, after lessons on a Monday.

"Yep, it's him. Didn't know that he will actually move here. Thought he was joking when he told me that he's going to move to Japan," Shun replied. "Well, going to follow him today for a tour of Mahora for him, so, I'll leave everything to you guys."

"Well, Kyo. Let's go then," Saniro says in a slightly angered tone as he walks off with Kyo.

Choo Tin then catches up with Shun, and asked, "Hey Shun-sama, why was that guy with the brown hair seemed to be a bit angry at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, you did…literally. He was the one behind the RX7 you whipped the other day."

"I see...tell him that I'm sorry over that. Should not has done that, was too eager to see how the car performs in the Japanese touge," Choo Tin apologizing profusely to Shun.

"Well, should we move off to chat somewhere else? Since it will be boring to hang out around here…"

"OK, then. I want to go sightseeing in Mahora!"

In the turbocharged Perdana, they both went to places around Mahora, with Shun introducing to his friend each and every important area, the World Tree, the Tatsumiya shrine, and the others.

"What did you do to the car? According to the other guy, it was very fast," Shun, asks, as he looks around the car. There were a few gadgets inside the car, such as the A'PEXi boost meter mounted on the steering column.

"Well, swapped the 6A12 twin turbo for a 4G63 from Evo III weeks before coming in here. Plus, installed the entire 4WD system from the Evo III in place of the one from the Eterna. And fiddled with the Evo III ECU quite a bit, now pushing out 350ps from the standard turbo."

"I see…350ps! That is about near that RX7 you went against!" "That RX7 pushes out 360ps."

"Maybe, but the 4WD definitely helped me out in the rain. But please tell your friend that he should not feel bad losing to a 4WD."

"Yes, no need to repeat yourself. You have been too good to others." "But then his pride of having the most powerful car in school is gone within that."

"Maybe you are right. Ouch, I'm hungry now. Should we eat somewhere?" Choo Tin asked Shun.

"Oh ya, maybe we should hang out at Starbooks for a round of coffee."

"Alright then!" the always-cheerful sounding Choo Tin replied.

It was not long before they arrived there. Choo Tin parked the Perdana at a designated parking lot, and leaves the car after locking the doors, while the A'PEXi turbo timer does it job in shutting the car down. He says that it helps in Malaysia's hot weather.

As they chatted on a few things, mainly about each other's background and such, Choo Tin then asked,

"Hmmm…I wonder where is your JZX100 Chaser?"

"That? Still hasn't done yet. Been testing the car these days, but it will be out soon! I promise!" Shun replies.

"Haha, guess modifications need time." "I wonder how the girls here behaves?"

"Girls? They are either fun, or just trouble. I'll leave that for you to find out."

"OK then. Darn, it's late now. Didn't you say you got work?"

"Oh ya, guess I'll has to leave now. See ya then," Shun says, as he stands up, takes his coat and leaves the table, leaving only Choo Tin alone to enjoy the coffee.

As he finishes the coffee, he proceeds to stand up to leave the open-air café. As he walks back to his Perdana, suddenly a short girl with shoulder length pink-tan hair that is partly tied into 2 small tails, wearing the girls' middle high uniform, runs on his direction, with a girl with short light-blue hair, wearing similar uniform, following behind. The pink-tan haired girl crashes him, causing both of he and the girl to fall. The girl with light-blue hair looked on with a blank expression at that.

"Ouch…that hurts." "Miss, can you at least look at where are you going? Someone could get hurt or something," Choo Tin speaks, while maintaining his composure, as he does want to scold someone else like that. He pulls the girl up from the floor after saying that.

"I'm very sorry about that! I swear I won't do that again next time!" the girl apologizing profusely, as she wipes some dust off her clothing.

"Alright, I'll let you off this time. Be sure to watch where are you going next time," he says with a quite serious tone.

"I'm really sorry…" she repeats again, looking as if she will cry.

"OK, OK, I'll stop. And to you miss, be careful to take care of your friend here. She could hurt herself next time if she's like that again," Choo Tin says to the other girl.

"All right, sir," the other girl answered quietly.

"What did you say? Sir? I'm only 17 you know?" Choo Tin flustered as the girls were thinking him of being older.

"Sorry, senpai, then," the 2 girls say, as they walk off.

As the 2 girls walks off, he then look at them, and says to himself, "Hmmm, Shun was right. It's either they're fun or trouble." "But then that shorter girl just now was quite cute…hmmm."

He spots something on the floor, looking like a stick with a long ribbon. "Hmmm, what we do has here," Choo Tin says, taking the ribbon up. "The girl just now must have left this when she fell just now." "Miss…" he tries to call the girl, but they have already disappeared.

"Sure they went off quick." "Looks like I has to find them myself…let's see if Shun or the guys know any of them," he says to himself, as he walks back to his Perdana.

The engine of the Perdana is ignited. The 4G63T Evo III engine is roared alive, and Choo Tin puts an audio CD into the Kenwood head unit.

-BGM: Mickey B – Take Me Baby-

Choo Tin opens the glove box on the dashboard, and puts the ribbon inside. He puts the car on gear and drives the car off.

-BGM fades-

---------------

Our favourite (well, for most of us) Makie-chan appeared in this chapter, and we won't know how she will take the loss of her ribbon!


	9. Chapter 9: Hell Shall Wrath On Him

Chapter 9: Hell Shall Wrath On…Him! Or Her?

April 29th.

"What? A girl left this yesterday? How does she look like?" Koshito Kensuke was surprised at what happened. "You lucky freak! At least a cute girl 'crashed' into you!" "For long I have to contend with that crazy Asakura Kazumi!"

"Haha, very funny," Choo Tin replied at that sarcastically. "Well, it's a long story…"

He proceeds to tell what happened to his new roommate who he has been staying with for the past 2 days, in their room after they has returned from school.

"Well, based on your description, if I'm not mistaken, that girl must be Sasaki Makie, one of the middle high's gymnast. The other girl must be Izumi Ako, one of the school nurse and the boy's footie team manager, also from the girls' middle high," Kensuke says. "By the way, Makie's 14."

"How in the world you know all that?" "And what's with the 'footie'?" Choo Tin asks Kensuke, surprised at the word he used.

"Based on my knowledge, it seems that most people in your home country are crazy about football, especially the English Premier League."

"Yes, I was once crazy about Liverpool FC," Choo Tin answers. "Hey, don't change the subject. How the heck you know all this?"

"Oh, on that. This is what you get from someone that works as one of the reporters for the school newspaper." "Oh, by the way, there are some boxes that is sent here under your name yesterday. Don't know what's inside," Kensuke remarked to Choo Tin, pointing to some boxes at the side.

"Oh, thanks for informing me on that." "By the way, is there anymore network connection in this room to plug the computer into the school's network?" he asks.

"There should be another one…right here," Kensuke says, as he points to a network connection on the wall.

"Good," Choo Tin replied, as he opens up the boxes. In a few minutes time, a computer is set up, with the network connection completed. He begins to update on several things, which he has not checked on since he moved to Japan.

---------------

A girl cries on her bed in her room, as her friend goes to comfort her.

"Makie, what happened?" the girl with short light-blue hair asks her friend, Makie.

Sobs "Ako, my ribbon is missing since yesterday…" the girl with the pink-tan hair replied, while still teary-eyed.

"You can always get another one," Ako continued.

"It's my favourite one…" Makie closes her face with her hands as she continued crying. "I thought I will be able to use it in the summer competition, but…"

"Don't worry, Makie. We'll find the ribbon for you."

---------------

"Crap, wonder how am I going to return this thing?" Choo Tin looks on to the ribbon, which he had hidden away from Kensuke. "Looks like I has to take a big gamble."

He takes out his hand phone, and dials a number. A voice is heard on the phone, and they discussed something for some time.

"But, if you want it this way, I'll help. But you must know that it will be quite a risk," the voice said.

"Yes, I know, but this is the only way I can do it," Choo Tin replied.

"Well, if you feel that is the only way…" "OK, I'll guide you to class 3-A in the middle high tomorrow morning. But make it quick."

"I know. Thanks for your help man."

"I'll be glad to help. Hopefully there will be no trouble tomorrow from anyone, especially from the girls. Not that we aren't allowed there." "See you tomorrow morning then. Be early."

The line is cut. Choo Tin went to lie on his bed, as he was making plans to execute the plan for tomorrow.

"Kyo, I got some things to do with Choo Tin," Shun says to Kyo, as he closes the door of the Chaser, which he got back yesterday. Short to say it was different from the time before it was sent into the workshop. "Emergency."

"Well, if it's something important, I'll go off now," Kyo says, as he walks off to class.

Shun pushes up his spectacles, as a familiar Proton Perdana pulls into the parking lot next to the Chaser, and Choo Tin alight from the Perdana quickly, carrying a small plastic bag.

"Looks like I'm the one waiting for you," Shun says to Choo Tin.

"Got to send off that Kensuke first, that's why." "OK, let go now, we don't want to be late for our class too."

"Alright," Shun says. "Onto this way," Shun tells his friend, as they walk to another building nearby the boy's high school building.

As they arrive inside the building, stares are noticed everywhere from the female students, as it was unusual for boys to appear in the building, although it was allowed. "Never mind the stares. We are allowed here anyway," Shun cooly tells Choo Tin as they moved on.

After a few minutes, going through the hordes of female students was never easy. For Shun, either Kyo or Saniro may enjoy it, but now, it was not for fun for both Shun and Choo Tin. As they walked on to another floor which signifies 3rd year students, they saw a board written '3-A' hanging from a wall beside a door.

"Hey, this is it. Now make it quick, as the class haven't start yet," Shun tells his companion.

Choo Tin proceeds to knock the door, but no one notices it. He looks through the glass on the door, and noticed there are a lot of girls making noise inside. He tries to think what he should do, but he knew it would be wasting time thinking. There is only one thing he can do in desperation, and he quickly opened the door, to Shun's horror, and stepped inside. Shun decided to step inside too, to see how his colleague, Lingshen's class looked like.

The class became quiet after the 2 boys stepped in. All of the girls stared at the 2 boys blankly, except for some, thinking it was their teacher that came in; instead it was 2 boys from the senior high. Fear struck the 2 boys as both of them have a big sweat drop on their heads, but they have to go through it. Choo Tin knows that he has to do something. But as he about to say something…

"Who the heck are you to come here?" a blonde-haired girl speaks.

"No one says that we can't come here, class representative of 3-A, Yukihiro Ayaka," Shun says to the blonde girl. "We are very urgent right now, so just shut up."

"What did you just tell me, you idiot?" the class representative becomes angry.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" it is now Shun's turn to be annoyed.

"Erm…er…is there anyone here by the name of…Sasaki Makie?" Choo Tin quickly asks the whole class of 30 girls, before the argument threatens to turn into a fight. "I got something that I want to pass on to her quick."

"That's me," Makie raises her hand up while speaking in a sad tone, and slowly walks to the obviously taller boy, being afraid of him since he ticked her off the other day.

"Well, this is something that belongs to you, right? Found it near Starbooks after you crashed onto me," he says as passes the package to her. She takes it and holds it tightly. "And be careful not to lose it again. I know this is something precious for you," he whispered to Makie in the ear, and winked to her.

"Thank you very much, senpai. I will not lose it again…" Makie says to Choo Tin in a very shy tone.

In all that, Shun was making hand signals to Lingshen, stating that he was not in the mood for jokes from her. In all that too someone has her eyes fixated on him. It was Sakurako, who has been looking at Shun all the time when he was in the class. Her expression changed quickly when he was there, keeping quiet all the time, instead of being her usual noisy self before that. Shun knew that a girl was looking at him, and pretending not to know anything, instead continued on his 'battle' with Lingshen.

As the 2 boys left, the class became noisy again, noisier than before they appeared. Makie proceeds to open the package, seeing it was her missing ribbon! She was very overjoyed to see that, and goes to her friends, Yuuna, Ako and another girl, Akira Okouchi, who all breathed a sigh of relief that their friend has finally got her ribbon back. Except for a few, including Sakurako, sitting alone on her seat, the rest are very excited to see that 2 apparently good-looking seniors appear in their classroom, and a lot of them has went behind the class and gathered around Haruna Saotome, the gossip queen of the class, or perhaps the school.

"Did you notice, that Chinese-looking guy seem to look at Makie in 'that' way. Who knows that he could be interested in her?" the bespectacled girl said. "I wonder how he's going to tackle her, since she is known to be one of the 'hardcore' girls over Negi-sensei, alongside Incho-san." "Wait, did he say 'crash'?" "And Lingshen, come over here. Got something to ask you."

Lingshen wondered why Haruna called her, but knew it would be for nothing except gossip.

"Hey Lingshen, is the other guy your colleague from the Engineering Department that you told us about? Since he fits the description given by you, Misa and Madoka."

"Yes, he is the one," Lingshen replied. "Don't worry about his serious appearance. He is someone you can really mess with."

"Misa? Madoka?" Haruna asked Sakurako's close friends.

"Hmmm ya, we have checked with people we know. At least my boyfriend helped me this time in finding out," Misa said.

"Hmmm. So, this is how 'that' guy looked like…hehehe…" Haruna says, as she pushes up her glasses.

---------------

"Huh, that was close," Choo Tin remarked to Shun in class. "Wonder how she'll react when she sees it."

"I only see nothing except trouble," Shun replied.

"Why is that so? Is it because…I know, you like someone from that class! Is it the Chinese girl that you has been making hand signals with just now?"

"To hell with that one." "More like someone else was interested in me instead of her."

"Oh wait…let's see…there was this girl sitting on the front row with red-orange hair. All the time I was there I notice that she was looking at you, but you pretended to do something else." "Is she the one?"

"Shut up, Choo Tin. Not a word about…"

"Haha, don't pretend. Who knows, maybe you'll fall for her one day," Choo Tin making a snide remark at Shun.

"Don't try to be funny. Who was the one that got me into all this?" "Plus, I can see you are quite interested in that gymnastics girl."

"Who said? Since when I do so?"

"Your face says so."

---------------

In this chapter, we some some guys do some crazy things (yes, more Makie screentime, but Sakurako did get some here too). About complaints that Sakurako have not been given enough screentime, I'm sorry about that, but then there is some other things that wil happen too. About the Chaser? Well, the next chapter we'll see something interesting.

About character behaviour, I'm modelling the 4 guys after Saiyuki characters, attitude-wise. Shun Sanzo, Kyo Goku, Choo Tin Hakkai, Saniro Gojyo. So if some of the guys speech patterns change a little, that is be expected.


	10. Chapter 10 Trouble In Hakone

Chapter 10: Trouble In Hakone

May 1st.

Hakone, 8.00am.

The familiar dark blue Toyota Chaser Tourer V races through the straight, and brakes hard, as a whistle-like sound is heard before that. A burst of fire is spit out from the HKS Hi-Power exhaust underneath the rear bumper. The discs of the brake turn red, as the car turns aggressively into the hairpin, nearly latching itself onto the guardrail. The tail nearly touches the guardrail outside the hairpin as the Chaser was counter-steered as it makes it way through the hairpin.

Few minutes later, a blue Mazda RX7 RZ goes into the same hairpin even more quickly, and braked earlier, with a 'tsssh' heard, and fireballs coming out of the exhaust. The car was thrown in a wild fashion into the hairpin, but it cleared the hairpin very quickly.

Later, a stock-looking black Proton Perdana V6 comes into the same hairpin. It slowed down, with fire bursting in random from the exhaust, and the driver executes a handbrake drift, seen through the tyre smoke that comes from the rear wheels. The car drifts through the hairpin with lesser angle than the previous 2 cars, but it was back in control earlier.

A grey Nissan Skyline 25GT-Turbo tries to do the same like the previous 3 cars, but to no avail. The driver could only take the hairpin in a grip fashion.

After a while, the 4 cars gathered at a nearby car park, parking them side-by-side. The Skyline and Perdana remained the same, but the RX7 has been added with a pair of small canards from FEED and a pair of side steps from Mazdaspeed, which is the A-spec model, according to Saniro. The Chaser undergone the most changes, having a set of gold-coloured 18-inch Yokohama AVS-7 wheels shod with Yokohama rubber filling underneath the wheel arches. It has become lower, thanks to a set of HKS Hipermax coil-over suspension, according to Shun, in addition to more handling goodies in form of TRD sway bars and a TOM'S member brace. The rear spoiler of the Chaser has been removed, and a Hippo Sleek Type II front spoiler is added to the bumper, which has been modified to let more air flow into the Blitz LM intercooler. Shun has quoted the Chaser at 350ps on the crank using the standard turbo, with air supplied from a HKS Super Power Flow unit. The drivers steeped out, with Kyo stretching his arms and Shun looking at the bright blue sky. Choo Tin takes out a laptop and switches it on, while sitting on the bonnet of his Perdana and Saniro taking off his shades.

"Wow…thankfully we have a holiday today…otherwise we won't be able to meet up here in Hakone," Choo Tin remarked, as he types some things on the laptop. "Shun, your Chaser has really changed a lot since you posted the pics a while back."

"Saniro will get owned," Shun replied.

"What did you say, Shun?" Saniro, hearing that, asks. "But then mine is still the most powerful car among us…hahaha."

"Looks like I'm the most hopeless here…" Kyo says while sighing.

"Hey, look at the bright side. Yours is still an automatic, mind you," Saniro says to Kyo, as he pats him. "Who knows what will happen if a manual tranny goes in? Or maybe you can become Nomuken."

"Hey, dude with the Proton, if not for those badges, people thought you are running around in a Mitsubishi Eterna, meant for wimps," Saniro says to Choo Tin about his Mitsubishi Eterna look-alike.

"Hahaha, who cares, since everything inside is literally from Mitsubishi…hehehe," Choo Tin replied with a smile. "And I'll show them who is the wimp with the 4G63T Evo III and 4WD in the engine bay." "And yeah, I love eating all those Lancer Evolution-wannabes back then."

"Hey" "What is the exact chassis code of the V6?" Shun interrupts, wanting to know more about the foreign 'Japanese' car.

"Hmmm, that I'm not sure. Since it's based on an Eterna, I has checked through everything I has…it comes with the N/A 6A12 when I first had it. The closest thing to the Perdana V6 is the E54A Eterna." "Maybe I take the E54A as the code then."

"That also you're not sure?" Shun says as a big sweat drops on his head with the other 2 guys.

"Yup, since we don't call the Proton cars by code. We usually call then by name."

"I see…" Shun says in his by now trademark cold tone.

Kyo, seeing Saniro was in a sombre mood, asks, "Hey Saniro, still couldn't get over that football girl?"

"Me? No way that will happen. All of you already know I change girlfriends faster than anyone else…" he replied in his usual casual tone, as he was sitting by his RX7.

---------------

"So, having a competition soon, Senpai?" a girl with light-blue short hair asks

"Yeah. Hoping we can get better results than the last time around." "How are the kids?" Saniro asks her.

"Them? Doing quite good. If not for senpai, it would be quite hard to train them,"

"Well, what am I here for if not to help? Hahaha…" Saniro laughs at Ako, who has just complimented him.

"And another thing…good luck in the competition," she says.

"Thanks!" "If my team do well I'll treat you to a meal!"

---------------

"Maybe that was a mistake after all," he ponders back. "Hey, what the?"

"See? There your mind goes wandering off again," Kyo calls Saniro, who just fall asleep on his RX7's carbon bonnet, not realizing it was still hot.

"Errm…what?" Saniro jumps up surprised. "What the heck you're talking about?" he goes to grab Kyo and locked him in the neck.

As they laughed at what happened, suddenly a group of 3 cars, consisting of Hondas, appear and stops at the car park near them. All of the cars seem to have a sticker bearing 'N/A POWER'.

-BGM: Mitsumune Nobuyoshi - Mystery Tension-

"Hey, look what we has here. Some beeps with sedans and a funny-looking RX7," a man with punk hair and large shades steps out from a silver Honda S2000 (AP1).

"Seems that these people are wannabes or something," another guy with long hair and a black cloth wrapped on his head said, alighting from a red Honda NSX (NA1).

"Seems that all these people are on turbos. We should show them some N/A power!" a shorter guy standing next to a black Honda Integra Type R (DC5) says.

"Turbos are useless, what more if they're heavy. Nothing beats lightweight and response," the punk said. "Hey those faggots over there! You all should step off, especially that RX7. This is our territory?"

"What did you just said?" Saniro exclaims, fuming at the comment. "You idio…"

"Hold it, Saniro. It's no use arguing with those people. Maybe we should step off," Choo Tin blocking Saniro's path. "Plus, these people seem to be interested in finding trouble with us."

"But this is a public place," Saniro says. "If we let them off, others will be disturbed next time."

"Hmmm, for the first time you are being sensible to others, Saniro," Kyo remarked, smiling, with Shun remain quiet.

"Hey, who is the one driving the black sedan? Seriously, it looks STUPID, and whoever drives that could be a wimp," the short guy remarked at seeing the black Proton Perdana V6.

"What!" Choo Tin fumed at the comment. "Saniro's right. These people ARE LOOKING for TROUBLE from us," he continued, as he is always has been proud of his Perdana. "I don't tolerate these kind of people. Someone needs to teach them a lesson."

"They're nothing but a bunch of useless people." "Well, I've been aching for a real race these days," Shun says. "Hey, you 3. It seems that you want a race right?"

"Hmmph, we will beat you people anyways," the NSX driver says. "We accept your challenge."

"It's been decided. A 3 versus 3," Shun says. "OK, let us get this over with."

-BGM fades-

---------------

At the starting grid, a black E54A Perdana, and a black DC5 Integra Type R is lined up, with the Perdana behind.

It has been decided that it will be a chase format race, where the car behind will win if he overtakes the car in front, and the person in front will win if the car behind fails to do so throughout the length of the race. Since the E54A Perdana has more horsepower, it will be the chaser.

"Hey Choo Tin, you better beat the crap out of that DC5," Shun says to Choo Tin, who is already inside his car.

"No sweat, I consider this my 2nd race in Japan, no thanks to Saniro."

"Hey, forget about that," Saniro jumps in. "Integras has an edge over your car, so be careful."

"I know that. But he never knew what was inside this car though," Choo Tin says, as he closes his laptop which has been connected to the ECU of the car, and puts it under the passenger seat. "I has set this thing up for slightly more power now, thanks to the e-Manage in my car. Goes up to about 375ps."

"You use the e-Manage? Same as mine!" Saniro was surprised at that. "Can you help me to set the FD up too?"

"Well, it should be OK for now, since your FD is lighter than my Perdana. But I'll do it after this race."

"Alright! I knew you would help!" Saniro exclaims in excitement at that someone will help him to tune his car's ECU. "You must win!"

"I will. Well, time to go off," Choo Tin says, as the power window of the car goes up.

The NSX driver goes in front, and begins the count from 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. He swings his hand to mark the start of the race.

The Integra launches off quickly in front of the Perdana, which goes off even more quickly, as the 2 cars disappeared from sight, to the wail of blow-off-valve sounds and the loud VTEC note.

---------------

So, we will see a full-fledged happening soon! If you're a fan of any of these Hondas, don't be mad at me. I just need a group of rude people to come into the story. The race will be a 3 parter, the Proton vs. the Integra being the first.


	11. Chapter 11: Hakone Race

Chapter 11, Part 1: Integra

-BGM: Vicky Vale – Dancing-

The dashboard meter of the Perdana shows the tachometer goes up to 7000rpm as the whine of the 4G63T Evo III's is heard in the cabin, in which Choo Tin up shifts and a 'psssh' from the Blitz blow-off-valve is heard inside, as the tachometer needle goes down a few thousand revs and the boost meter does the same, before both goes up again. He looks to see the Integra in front was right in front of him, as they approaches a hairpin. He lets go the gas pedal, and bursts of fire could be seen from the exhaust of the Perdana, as he brakes the car to slow it down and goes a gear down. He turns the car hard, which over steered a little, causing power slide, as it goes close to the apex, before he counters it and brings the car back in control.

The Integra charges off the hairpin and reaches a right turn, which he slowed down, before creating a hail of tyre smoke from the rear tyres as he turns into the hairpin. "Hmmm, he seems to like executing handbrake drifts at the hairpins, and uses a combinations of out-in-out and drifting," Choo Tin remarked in his Perdana behind. "That will kill the rear tyres." "And I goes off turns faster!" as the exhaust of Perdana shoots out flames again as it accelerates again aggressively after clearing the turn. "Thank God for the Tein HAs…they are worth the investment."

"Hey wimp boy, there is no way you would catch my DC5," the short guy remarked in his Integra after that. "My car has everything from Mugen, inside out, and this: a K20A Type R and a K24A i-VTEC hybrid in the engine bay. It now goes about 285ps like nothing happened." "You are losing, wimp," he continued as he goes to block the more powerful Perdana, with the all-motor sound, like those of a touring car, from the hybrid engine filling the noisy cabin.

"He was being overconfident, it seems. He will never figure out that it's the soul of the WRC-winning CE9A Evo III inside!" Choo Tin says as he closes in real close to the Integra in front.

---------------

It was a dark inside the workshop, with some lights open. There are 2 people there, with a black sedan with a stripped front end and half-cuts of a car sitting next to it.

"You're going to put a 4G63 inside the Perdana?" a man exclaims as he and Choo Tin were looking at an emptied engine bay of a black Perdana V6, whose front end are left with nothing except the chassis and the frames. "I thought the 6A12 Twin Turbo is enough for you?"

"Obviously, but the 4G63 will be a better choice," Choo Tin says as he looks at a front half-cut of a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A). "The 6A12 is good, but it will not be able to meet the demands in the Japanese tuning environment, since not many people do 6A12TTs in Japan."

"You got an Evo III's half-cut just for this? And the rear cut too?" the man exclaimed, pointing at the half-cuts. "I thought one from an Evo I or II will do for you?"

"Yes. Not only that, I will graft the Evo III's 4WD system into the Perdana too. It will function better than the Visage's 4WD system I have now." "I'm talking about having at least 270ps, compared to the 6A12TT's 240ps. Yes, it's only 30ps, but it's a big difference."

"You are completely nuts." "If I were you, I would have sold off that car, and get a real Lancer Evo in Japan."

"Maybe, but you're not me. I like this car very much, and nothing will change my mind, unless something big happens." "This will eat some rakishly modified cars in time to come after it's done. They will never know what comes up to them." "Plus I would have modified an ER34 sedan if not for them being expensive here."

---------------

As the flashback goes away, Choo Tin thought of something. "Hmmm, maybe pressuring the ITR will help me, since he likes hand braking so much."

The sound of the modified 4G63T Evo III is slightly louder than the Integra's hybrid engine, but this is all due to the HKS exhaust. The driver of the Integra was busy looking at the rear-view mirror to see that the Perdana has not disappeared yet, as they both comes to a hairpin. The 2 cars braked hard, and the engine sounds of the cars quiets down a little, with the Perdana letting out the 'psssh' again, and the HKS exhaust spits fire again. The Integra uses the handbrake drift again, while Choo Tin uses what he has done from racing Saniro to take the hairpin. To be able to cut the Integra, he knew he need to be taking the inner lines at the turn, as he has observed that the Integra has been taking the outer line all the time. He knew what to do to the Integra, and it involves some risk.

As the next hairpin comes, Choo Tin goes into it faster than before. The Integra slightly sways as it goes into the hairpin. The bigger Perdana is now inches behind the Integra, and then suddenly swayed to the inner lane as the Integra begins to sway to the outer lane. The 2 cars hit the brakes together, with the Integra the first. Little did he realize, that the Perdana was a little ahead of the Integra. Choo Tin knows it is the time now. He begins to swing the large Perdana to the side by turning the steering real quick, causing the Integra to hit the brakes to slow it even more. The Perdana goes into the hairpin, almost hitting the guardrails of the apex. As the Perdana clears the hairpin, it was brought to control before it's tail hits the guardrails. It was easier to control thanks to the 4WD traction from the LSD-equipped gearbox of the same Evo III, which he has sourced the engine from.

"YOU CRAZY IDIOT! ARE YOU GOING TO GET US KILLED!" the short guy screams in his Integra, as he has not realized that he has lost. Not satisfied with the result of the race, he proceeds to slam the accelerator of the car to challenge the Perdana again, causing the engine to rev faster.

"Hey, that's not fair," Choo Tin says as the Perdana spits some fire from the exhaust before taking the left turn ahead with almost no trouble, with the Integra trying to close in. But as the Integra steers in, it suffered severe under steer and hits the barrier, causing the Mugen front bumper to break off. The short man tries to chase the Perdana again, but it has already disappeared by then.

-BGM fades-

---------------

"Choo Tin-san has won the race. His Perdana turned up at the finish line far earlier than the ITR," the voice is heard as saying on Shun's hand phone. "The ITR returned with a damaged bumper, but it took longer than expected."

"All right. Thanks, Kyo," Shun tells back in a cold tone, and closes the phone.

"Saniro, you're next. If you win, we're done," Shun says to Saniro who is already inside the RX7 revving.

"Trust me, I'll whip that S2k in no time," Saniro replies as he closes the window of the coupe.

The RX7 is lined up side by side with the S2000 for the normal race format, but Saniro has a strange feeling about all this. Somehow he can feel that is not going to be as easy as before. He knew something is very wrong, and it is not only about the S2000, which lets out an aura of fear. It was something more than that.

Chapter 11, Part 2: S2000

As the signal is given, the 2 cars launched almost in unison, with the RX7 goes ahead of the silver S2000, due to the fact that it has 360ps under the hood. The S2000 was not about to lose easily though.

-BGM: Dave Rodgers – Beat Of The Rising Sun-

"Let me show you what a 300ps S2000 can do,' the punk says as he takes a turn with ease, with Saniro slightly under steering.

"CRAP! Forgot to set the suspension!" Saniro becomes a bit freaked out, as the RX7 jumped a little as it clears the turn ahead. He does not care much, since he pretty much left the setting of the car to default. "Who cares anyway? Anyway, I must get this done with!"

It has been debated on numerous channels which of these 2 cars handle better, and this race is no different. The S2000 seem to handle better than the RX7 right now, as it was more stable than the RX7 when it exits the corners. The RX7 shoots out flames from the exhaust like the Perdana did just now, only more aggressively. The car jumped a little as it clears the next turn, and Saniro has it back in control before more danger comes up. He begins to be very worried now, knowing that the S2000 behind is faster than him. He can only pray hard that this does not go on forever. The 2 cars power slides through the next 2 turns at high speed, and they are close to each other, as if they are almost equal in skill.

As the 4-throttled F20C of the S2000 with a carbon hood continues to sing the VTEC tune, the punk remarked "Hmmm, not bad, you strange RX7 fella. Looks like I've met my match after all these while." "Thought my S2k is faster at the turns, and it runs a lot faster with help from stuff from Amuse." "But there is no way you will go on beyond the last turn!"

The 2 cars approaches a hairpin, and the RX7 drifts into it first, followed by the S2000. The drifts was taken professionally, that it looked the work of some people who has drifted for years, not months, in Saniro's case. The noses of the cars almost touch the guardrail, with the wheels of the 2 cars in the opposite direction of the hairpin. As the cars clear the hairpin, the RX7's exhaust shoots out large fireballs from unburned fuel. The S2000 sticks close to the RX7 in front.

---------------

"Shun, the ITR guy keep telling us that Saniro will not win, especially if he's still in front at the turn after the last hairpin," Kyo tell Shun through the phone. "Got to find a way to call Saniro."

"I see. I'll find a way soon," Shun replied. "Try to make him close his mouth."

"And yes, be careful, Choo Tin-sama told me he can foresee that the NSX is not an easy prey."

"All right. Got that," Shun says as he closes the phone, and looks on at the red NSX parked a distance away from his Chaser. It gives out a strong aura, although Shun knows that having fear is not the best choice at this time.

He takes up the phone and tries to call Saniro, but there was no dial tone. Shun tries again, to no avail.

---------------

"TO HELL WITH THAT RX7! AND THAT CAR!" the short driver rants outside his damaged Integra, pointing to Choo Tin's Perdana. "One of you guys will pay for what you all did!"

"Hey, hey, calm down a little, dude," the mild mannered Choo Tin says as a big sweat drop is rolling down his head.

---------------

The RX7 was still in front as it clears the sequence of 2 hairpins with a turn in between. Only 2 corners left, Saniro says to himself. The S2000 behind was still close to him, but the RX7 is able to block it all the way, despite the Honda convertible having more cornering speed.

The blue RX7 brakes and the drilled discs of the front brakes turn red. The car slowed down, and it was swing hard into the hairpin, before it clears it. The S2000 does the same, as the cars skilfully take the hairpin. Flames shoot out from the RX7's exhaust, as the soundtrack of the 2-rotor engine drowns the high-pitched 4-throttled F20C VTEC of the S2000. The cars approach a big turn, which the last major one. Saniro let's to the accelerator pedal of the car, and turns the steering of the RX7. As the RX7 enters the turn using the inner line…

The car runs over an oil patch, and it begins to fishtail.

---------------

PLANG!

The sound of a broken glass that Ako have been holding just now is heard throughout the room. Ako's fingers slipped while she's holding the glass the moment before, causing it to fall. She wonders what could have happened, and goes to pick up the pieces.

---------------

The car continues to fishtail as the S2000 narrowly overtakes the RX7 centimetres before it hit the RX7. The driver of the S2000 smiled to himself as he sees the RX7 becomes helpless.

-BGM fades-

Saniro becomes very afraid, as the RX7 continues fishtailing as he struggles to get the car back in control. He closes his eyes, and prays hard that nothing bad will happen to him. The RX7 spins a few moments before it comes to a stop. Thankfully it did not hit anything. Saniro becomes very frustrated, and hits the steering of the RX7. He went out of the car to look what happened, and discovered there was patch of oil on the inner lane of the turn just now. Without a single word, he goes back inside the RX7, and drives off.

"Shun-sama, this is not good. Saniro-san spun out at the last turn, and according to him, those Honda drivers apparently set up an oil patch near the last turn," Choo Tin tells to Shun through his phone. "Be careful there then. As I has asked Kyochirou-san to tell you, the NSX is not easy to mess with, since it's the 50 race Type S variant."

"All right then," Shun says.

Shun closes the phone, not wanting to say more, although the 2nd race was considered unfair, but knew they has to submit to the 'host'. The only thing he can do now is to win the last race.

"They cheat, we will cheat."

---------------

"Calm down, Saniro-san," Choo Tin says as he holds an angry Saniro tight. "Fighting will not bring us anything. Has faith in Shun. I know he'll win that NSX, although it won't be easy."

"YOU! Especially the one with the S2000! Watch out!" Saniro, who is being held by Kyo and Choo Tin, screams at the laughing punk and the short guy. "And you shortie, you'll get it one day!"

"Told you go back home and cry to Daddy and Mommy, you wimps," the short driver remarked.

"Well, who got himself into an accident just now?" Choo Tin strikes up the question and smiled sarcastically with his typical mild mannerism.

"You…you…" the short driver remained speechless, as he looks on to his damaged Integra.

Chapter 11, Part 3: NSX

The Chaser moves to behind the NSX, as Shun waits for the NSX to go first. He knew it would be suicide to let the NSX go first, but he has no choice but to submit to the 'host'.

There was nothing except silence, and the rumble of the cars engine sounds. The whole place looks as if time has stopped.

The NSX decides to move off, to the extent of creating clouds of tyre smoke as it moves off from standstill. Shun does the same with the Chaser, which violently moves off in an aggressive manner with tyre smoke from the rear wheels.

-BGM: Mega NRG Man – Get Me Power-

As the NSX moves in the straight, its C32B VTEC wails very loudly, to the extent that it partly drown the sound of Shun's Chaser. As Shun up shifts at every 7000rpm, the HKS SSQV whistles and lets out excess gasses that may remain in the intercooler plumbing. The car's handling has been greatly enhanced, with the wobbling eliminated. As the cars approaches a low-angled left turn, the Chaser lets out a stream of fire from it's newly installed HKS Hi-Power exhaust in place of the previous HKS Super Drager when Shun lets go the accelerator and steps on it again as he clears the turn. The NSX in front was still going strong, as it begins to create a distance of about 2 cars in front of Shun's Chaser.

"Let you know what I has inside this thing, beep," the longhaired and bandana-wearing NSX driver said in his car's cabin. "The C32B V6 has been upped to about 400ps, and that's 400ps mind you." "I has spent tens of millions of yen on this thing, and so far almost no one has been able to keep up with me, let alone defeat me, until now, you beep," the driver rants on. "You should be messing with K-cars, you kid."

Thankfully none of these comments are heard by anyone, especially Saniro. Shun drives on the Chaser as the first hairpin can be seen. The NSX brakes earlier, leaving Shun to close the gap on the NSX, as the brake system from a JZA80 Supra, installed into the Chaser, did its job. The NSX in front goes to outside of the hairpin, and then violently steered into the hairpin by the longhaired man, as the NSX Type S have no power steering, before it's rear loses traction and drifts through the hairpin. Shun hits the foot brake of the Chaser a few times, and the Chaser begins to drift sideways to the hairpin as he turns the steering, and it clears the hairpin with ease. The exhaust of the Chaser shoots out flames again as it reaccelerates and quickly reaches a big right turn. The NSX steers itself into the turn, with it's tail wagging outside nearly touching the guardrails. The Chaser performs a power slide through the same turn, knowing fancy manoeuvres would cost him speed.

As the cars moved on to a straight, the NSX begins to speed off. Shun was running out of ideas on what to do, since the NSX was clearly more powerful than the Chaser by horsepower alone. But as he tries to find answers to the problem, he found out one thing, especially from the first hairpin.

The braking of the NSX was weak. It is evident from the beginning when he has to always brake earlier than one would normally do.

"Could be worn pads," Shun says to himself, as he was surprised he never realized that, since he was too worried about catching up with it very quickly. But then he also has other worries, especially that oil patch at the last turn. No wait, if I pressure the NSX like that and…Shun smiled at himself. "If they want to play dirty, we will too play dirty."

As the 2 hairpins comes up, the NSX did the usual early braking, with the Chaser taking the inner lane and suddenly swerving outside to perform something Shun loved the most: feint motion.

The Chaser swings from the inner lane to the outside lane, Shun slams the brakes and then the Chaser is steered quickly in a smooth fashion, unlike the NSX, which is more violently steered. The Chaser closes onto the quicker NSX side-by-side in the hairpin, nearly trading paint. The NSX goes off to the next hairpin as Shun uses the Chaser's weight distribution to quickly throw the weight of the car the other way, as the car swings the other way. The Chaser is already sideways metres before the turn, and the big Chaser naturally slides through the hairpin behind the NSX, with the front nose and the Hippo Sleek lip nearly scrape the guardrails.

The driver of the NSX begins to be worried seeing that, "How the heck he is able to pull that off…impossible, with the size of his car…"

Fear runs down on him, as the Chaser goes close to him again. The next left turn is taken more quickly, as the driver of the NSX goes partly berserk, knowing slowing down a little would bring him trouble. He hopes to lose Shun after the sequential turns, as he knows the oil patch was still there.

Or he was mistaken. Apparently the next sequence of turns after the left turn requires more handling than just raw power, and that is what exactly the Chaser has.

---------------

"Hey you 2, how about we do a deal?" Saniro says.

"Deal, with you wimps?" the short guy speaks.

"Yes, a deal. If that friend of ours lose, we will go off this place and never step back here." "But if you guys lose, you must not disturb anyone that comes here, including us, OK?"

"Sounds great to us. Your friend will probably never make it through the turn too like you."

"Hmmmph, we'll wait and see then."

---------------

"Sakurako, are you OK?" Madoka says seeing that her friend has been extremely quiet today.

"Huh? What happened?" she answers.

"You have been worried about something all this day?"

"Is it so?" "Nothing happened to me…" "It's only that I felt something, but I have no idea what is it…I'm OK."

---------------

The hairpin is now in sight of the cars. "NSX, you're dead," Shun tells himself, as he brakes and goes a gear down.

The NSX in front attempts to take the turn, as Shun closes the Chaser onto the NSX again, threatening to trade paint, yet again. The driver of the NSX feels very pressured, not expecting the car to come that close. He steered the NSX off the Chaser a little, as the low and wide car reaches the big turn with the patch of oil. Shun comes very close to the rear of the NSX, as the long-haired man inside the NSX keep looking at the rear view mirror to see that the Chaser is real close to him. He becomes very afraid, and forgets that the oil patch is still there. He runs over it, and the NSX under steers all of sudden. He tried to steer the red NSX back in position, but it was useless. Shun know that this is make or break time, and avoids the oil patch, as the NSX slams itself onto the guardrails in front of him.

-BGM ends-

The Chaser stops after a few metres away from the spot, and Shun got out of the car. He sees that the NSX is in a condition that it will not be moving away soon, so he takes out his phone and calls the rest.

"Hey Saniro, inform those guys that their friend slammed onto the guardrail."

He closes the phone and says, "How idiotic. And a waste of time."

---------------

The Hondas promised not to mess with anyone that went up to Hakone, and they quickly run off.

"So, Shun, we should we go?" Saniro asks, after the 3 cars disappear.

"Chao Bao Zi."

"Aren't you afraid that the Chinese girl is going to mess with you again?" Choo Tin says to Shun.

"She may do so, but she always gives me discounts, hahaha," Shun begins to laugh maniacally.

"That is so isn't you, Shun," Kyo remarks, as the others looked blankly at Shun with big sweat drops on their head.

---------------

There you are, the races all combined into one long chapter. This will be the only race at the moment, and the next one will be in some long time...


	12. Chapter 12: At The Stall

Chapter 12: At The Stall

Lingshen, Satomi Hakase and Satsuki Yotsuba, along with Chachamaru Karakuri and Ku Fei, are working at Lingshen's stall, Chao Bao Zi, which is quite popular among the people of Mahora, especially the students of the Mahora Academy. As Lingshen was supervising Satsuki who is cooking, with Satomi, Chachamaru and Fei serving the customers, loud sounds is heard from a distance.

A group of 4 cars, consisting of a dark blue Toyota Chaser Tourer V, a blue Mazda RX7 RZ, a black Proton Perdana V6 and a grey Nissan Skyline 25G GT-turbo sedan. The headlights of the cars shine brightly, especially the RX7's HIDs and the Chaser's combination headlights. The exhausts of the 4 cars rumbled, as they were parked in a lot near the stall. It attracted a lot of attention, especially those at a particular table, consisting of Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki, all wearing casual clothes, as it was Labour Day today. Negi looks on with a surprised look at the 4 modified cars as they parked next to each other. Lingshen then comes to the table where they sit and Negi asks the Chinese girl, "Who could be these guys?"

"Them? They're from the boys' senior high," Lingshen replied to Negi jokingly. "The guy in the dark blue car is my colleague in the Engineering Department."

"Oh, I see," the young teacher replied at the revelation by Lingshen.

"Hey, isn't that dark blue car…" a girl with a blue and a green eye, wearing twin ponytails on her head, says, as she saw the licence plate of the Toyota Chaser. "I seen that car somewhere...wait, he almost got me killed the other day."

"Hold it, Asuna, what's wrong?" a dark raven-haired girl speaks in a calm tone, as another girl with a sword behind her looks on.

"Nothing, Konoka," Asuna says as she sits back on her seat.

"Ojou-sama, don't worry about Asuna-san," the girl with the sword says, as she puts it down.

"Hey Secchan, not again with the 'Ojou-sama'?" the raven-haired girl, known as Konoka, replies at being called like that.

"Oh, sorry then, Kono-chan," the 'Secchan' apologizes.

"That's more like it, Secchan," Konoka says to the other girl, and goes to hug her, much to her surprise. The other girl's face turns read as her 'Ojou-sama' hugs her tight with her hands, with their teacher, Negi, looking on.

"Haha, don't worry about Konoka-san, Setsuna-san," Negi tells the girl with the sword, called Setsuna, as he looks on the girls.

---------------

As the 4 teenage boys walked to an empty table, Lingshen goes to serve them.

"Hey Shun, you came to the wrong place. She wasn't here," she tells Shun with a smile.

"What do you say?" Shun, about to start an argument with Lingshen again, who laughs at it. "Just shut up, Chao Lingshen."

"Ahhh, you will never be able to do that." "The usual stuff right?"

"Yes, yes. Get it done. Quick," Shun says to Lingshen, who walks off from the table.

"Haha, it seems that she's at it again," Choo Tin, having a big sweat drop on his head, says to Shun. "Seriously, won't you even consider knowing that red-orange haired girl she has been talking about?"

"I have no idea who she is except that she's TROUBLE."

"Erm…yes…but it wasn't necessary for you to think of her like that," Kyo replied.

"Hoo…I wonder who could it be…" Saniro ponders. "Word has spread that a cheerleader by the name of Shiina Sakurako likes a guy from the senior high driving a dark blue sedan, and it seems that you're the only guy with that fits the description."

"Hey Saniro, do you know what is 'unnecessary attention'?" Shun says to Saniro.

"I don't know…hahaha," Saniro says, and adds, "That phrase does not exist in my dictionary."

"Hey, isn't those 3 girls are from the class we went to that day to return the ribbon?" Choo Tin interrupts, as he sees Negis' group with the girls. "Who is that boy sitting with them? He doesn't seem to be from here." "I wonder if he was the brother of one of those girls or…"

"Him? It's their homeroom teacher from Wales. Started to teach them a while ago," Kyo says. "He officially became their teacher at the start of this academic year."

"Home…room…teacher?" Choo Tin was a bit surprised at that fact, since he never knew about a child being a teacher here in Mahora Academy. "Whoa."

"You won't understand anyway," Shun adds. "And there is word that a foreign guy from the senior have fallen in love with a girl from 3-A who happens to be in the Gymnastics Club, and that guy happens to be you." "It's your fault anyway."

"WHAT!" Choo Tin was shocked at hearing that, and replied not in his usual mild manner.

It drew stares from everyone, especially those at Negi's table.

"Ah, it's boring here. Better I sit somewhere else," Saniro says in a manner that it's not noticed by the rest, as they argue over who is right about the matter in hand. He sneaks off their table.

As they go on, little they did realize Saniro is already at another table.

"Sani…WHAT!" all the 3 of them were shocked to see Saniro already at another table, with Negi and the 3 girls.

"He's dead," Shun said.

---------------

"Oh, so, you're the famous child sensei I have been hearing about," Saniro tells Negi, whom he has been talking to for the past few minutes as his 3 friends have a 'fight'. "My name is Yamamoto Saniro from the boy's senior high, class 2-B, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Yamamoto-san," Negi says as he shakes his hand with Saniro.

"And sensei, there is no need to be so official with me," Saniro replies with a big smile.

"Who are you to come here and mess with him?" Asuna asks.

"Hey, I just want to know more about him, especially after he teach those senior girls a good lesson." "They're nothing but trouble."

"Hey, are those guys your friends?" Negi interrupts him, seeing that Saniro's friends are having an argument.

"Oh, them? The Mr-Fix-It-All of the Engineering Department, Akimoto Shun." "The one with spiky hair is Watanabe Kyochirou, the hardcore manga fan of class 2-B, and the guy they're holding is Ko Choo Tin, the new foreign student from Malaysia."

"I see…" Negi replied at Saniro's explaination, as the other 3 guys walk over soon after, and grouped around Saniro.

"Saniro, do you know what is called, 'nonsense'?" Shun said to Saniro with a serious tone.

"Oh Shun! Kyo and Choo Tin, there you are! Come on and join in here! These people have some things to discuss with you," Saniro tells the 3 guys, pretending that nothing is happening.

"Do you want to be dead?" Shun says.

"I do."

"Hey, hey, everyone, calm down. Why don't you guys just join us then?" Negi says at seeing that.

"Oh, so you're from the Engineering Department. Heard that you know how to fix a lot of things from Lingshen-san, Akimoto Shun-san," Negi eagerly asks Shun.

"It's nothing," Shun replies in a very cold tone.

"Haruna was a real busybody? Never knew it would be that bad," Kyo was seen shocked at the mention of his friend in the Manga Club being the actual artist of his favourite manga, as he was talking to Asuna. "So, she is the one that started the rumours about them?"

"You come from another country? Cool!" "You seem so nice to Makie-chan that day though…wah…too bad you aren't interested in her after all," Konoka is telling to Choo Tin, who have a big sweat drop on his head, as Setsuna looks on to Konoka. "Not me, Haruna said so," she adds seeing his inattentive expression.

"You're the principal's granddaughter? Whoa," Choo Tin answers in his usual mild tone, after regaining his composure before joining the others. "And stop it, please…"

"It would be interesting if you want to go after that girl," Saniro says hearing that.

"Shut up, Saniro. It's already been done over with," Shun tells him in a stern tone. "Otherwise he will go mad again."

"Hey you, the one with the spectacles," Asuna calls Shun. "You drove that?" she points to the parked dark blue Toyota Chaser.

"Yes," Shun, feeling puzzled at why someone would suddenly ask that, especially a girl. "What is the problem?"

"You almost crashed into me one morning weeks ago with that dangerous stunt of yours," she says with one of her eyes closed.

"I'm very sorry over that," he replied, after hearing that he almost crashed into Asuna one morning. "It was unintentional."

"Ahhh, it's useless to have a grudge over that. You must be good at driving that. If a normal person does that I would not have been sitting here." "I got something else in mind too to talk with you about."

---------------

"So, Haruna was actually right for once." "Thought she was making up stories as usual."

"Must be the work of that stupid Lingshen again…" Shun says to himself in his mind. "Wonder when she will stop."

"Hey, don't try to deny it." "It's better for you to do something about it. I don't want her to end like one of our classmates, Izumi Ako. She got rejected by one of her sempais, although we don't know who it is." "I would have finished him off if I was her." "Believe me, I know her long enough, Sakurako-chan was actually a nice girl."

The mentions of Ako's name made Saniro keep quiet, as he is the one that did that.

"Haha, can see that you have become quite embarrassed. Never have a girlfriend before heh?" the outspoken Asuna goes on seeing that Shun have become partially embarrassed. "Never mind that, she also have never been in these kind of relationships before, and this brat here got a girl confessing to him some time ago," she adds, referring to Nodoka Miyazaki, one of the 3-A girls who really likes Negi, along with Ayaka and Makie.

"Asuna, why don't you talk about yourself and Takahata-sensei?" Negi interrupts Asuna.

"What did you say, you brat?" Asuna shouts to Negi as she goes and hit Negi on the head with her fists. The 4 guys looked on with total shock, as they would never expect someone to hit her own teacher.

"He may be my sensei, but inside he's still a brat."

"All right, food's ready!" Lingshen comes to the table. "Can see that you guys have decided to join them huh? It's nice to see you guys socialize with my friends and my teacher."

"No thanks to me," Saniro praises himself.

"How idiotic," Shun says at hearing that.

As food is served on the table, the group chat on as they eat.

---------------

As they eat, suddenly Saniro says, "Hey, these meat buns are _zenzen_ okay!" "Try them Kyo."

Kyo eats one of them, and adds, "Yeah, _zenzen_ okay!"

"_Zenzen_?" Choo Tin was curious about the word.

"It means completely, although it means not at all in the negative sense," Shun says. "Idiotic. Just because you all watch that anime about that group with the rebel monk, perverted demon, a idiotic monkey and a…um, no idea, you should not follow them."

"Rebel monk? Oh I know that!" Choo Tin says. "I do watch them too!"

---------------

"Wow…that child sensei is certainly interesting. He's only 10 and is already teaching…that is so cool," Choo Tin speaks as they are walking in the dormitory, after parking their cars. They left the group after they have finished with their food, stating that they wanted a rest.

"Yeah right, teaching a class of 31 girls is never easy," Kyo remarked.

"Haha, but who's complaining? It's only 31 girls, unlike us in our class," Saniro laughs. "Hey, what's wrong Shun?"

"Nothing. It's all right. Anyway thanks for your concern guys," Shun said.

"What are friends for, Shun-sama?" Choo Tin says. "Still thining what that girl with different eye colours said?"

"Shut up."

As they reach a room written 'Akimoto Shun' and 'Watanabe Kyochirou' on the door, Kyo says, "Well, guys, time for us to go off. Night, everyone."

"OK, see ya then tomorrow," Choo Tin says

"Same here too," Saniro adds.

As Shun and Kyo have entered the room, Saniro and Choo Tin walks off.

"So, when can you help me with the e-Manage?'

"Patience, my friend. I will, I promise." "Or how about right after school tomorrow?"

---------------

Shun lies on his bed, with his eyes still open. He was in a total loss over what he should do. As he tries sleeps, he senses that the name 'Shiina Sakurako' sounds like something familiar to him. He have heard of it somewhere before, and it is even before the meeting in the rain.

_Why she seemed familiar…why?_

---------------

Time for some KonoSetsu cameo, and the main gang appears in this episode as guests of the ever popular Chao Bao Zi. We can see that someone is confronted with sensitive issues.


	13. Chapter 13: Journey To The Top

Chapter 13: A Journey To The Top

May 2nd.

"There, it's done now. It should be pushing about 400ps now," Choo Tin, who was looking at a table displayed on the screen of his laptop, which is connected to something underneath the dashboard of Saniro's Mazda RX7, as he was sitting on the passenger seat of the low coupe with the door open, as the lessons in class have ended an hour ago. The engine hood of the RX7 is opened with the rotary engine running for tuning, after Saniro brought Choo Tin for a round around the Academy District in his rotary rocket.

"Wow, never believe you can really programme e-Manages!" Saniro exclaimed at the result, as his car now have additional 40ps from the fine-tuning. "Thought you are only joking yesterday!"

"Sure it's now 400ps, but are you sure that the fuel system can support it? 7's 13B have a reputation for trouble in that if it goes beyond that," the always mild-mannered Choo Tin says, as he pushes a bit of his hair in front up. "And I mess around with computers, that's why."

"What can you say about a 13B-REW that has been added with 2 extra injectors and upgraded with an imported Walbro fuel pump?"

"Then it should be OK for now," Choo Tin says, as he disconnects the laptop and closes it, and steps out of the RX7, closing the door, and the engine hood of the RX7.

"Hooo…now time to hit the roads with the extra power!" Saniro exclaims with excitement as he runs and enters the RX7.

The RX7's engine is revved a few times, and the blue RX7 drives off quickly with the newfound power. Choo Tin looks on as he sighs. "Well, time to go back to lowering the Perdana's power…the TD05 won't stand a chance of making it in these months. I so want a GReddy TD05 turbine," he ponders himself. "Or perhaps an ER34 sedan like Kyo's…guess I'll be alone for today. Kyo got his Manga Club stuff, Saniro got his training, Shun got the Engineering Department thingy. Guess I'll hang around the Academy District after I'm done."

He walks back to the black Perdana, parked on the roadside outside the car park. He takes off his tie, and opens the engine hood, to reveal the turbocharged 4-cylinder 4G63 engine with a red engine cover from the Lancer Evolution III. Other than that, a tower bar from Cusco is seen, along with the heat shield-protected Blitz SUS Power air filter, same as the one Saniro uses. A ground wire system was in place, but the battery seems to be missing. The engine looks to be well maintained. A GReddy blow-off-valve is seen being part of the aluminium turbo piping, and the blue hoses uses ones from Samco. He looks on the engine bay with a smile, and opens the door of the Perdana and sits on the driver's seat. He starts the engine of the Perdana and plugs the laptop to a wire hidden in the glove box. He then presses the buttons of a controller on the centre console and types several things on the laptop. He sees that the horsepower is lowered back to the previous 350ps, and is satisfied with it. He disconnects the laptop, and places it on the passenger seat. He went out to close the engine hood, but as he was about to do that, suddenly someone hit him on the back, causing him to knock his head on the engine hood. Luckily it was only a bruise, and looks back to see what hit him. To his surprise, it was 2 girls, Makie, with Ako behind.

"Senpai…thank you very much for returning the ribbon that day…" the short Makie says bowing to Choo Tin, who was far taller than her.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure to help anyway, Sasaki Makie-san," he replies to her with a grin and one of his hands behind his head.

"Senpai, why don't you introduce yourself? Since you already know my name," Makie says.

"Oh, forgot. I'm Ko Choo Tin, from Malaysia. Nice to meet you, Makie-san," he says as he bows to her, knowing it was a Japanese custom to do so.

"Nice to meet you too senpai. And this is my friend, Izumi Ako," she says as she points to Ako. "You come from another country? Cool!"

"Nice to meet you too, Ako-san," he says as he bows again to her, as Ako bows to him. "And yes, I did."

"Hmmm, senpai, is that yours? It looks so cool…" Makie says in excitement as she sees the sedan with the opened engine hood, exposing the complex engine bay.

"It does? Thanks for the compliment!" Choo Tin says in an embarrassed tone. He have always thought cars like Saniro's RX7 are cooler than his rather normal-looking Perdana.

"But it looks a bit weird."

He falls to the floor hearing that, as sweat drops appear on the heads of the girls.

"Hmmm, can you do us a favour?" Makie asks.

"Well, what is it?" he says as he puts his hand on his chin, after standing up from the fall.

"We want to meet up with someone at the World Tree there. Can you get us nearby there?"

"Well…like that…hop in the rear seats then," he says, as he closes the engine bonnet, and opens the rear door to let the 2 excited middle high girls enter the car. He goes in, and the angled HKS exhaust rumbles as he drives off.

---------------

"Hiyaa!" Ku Fei says as she delivers a blow to Negi. Asuna and Setsuna was looking on, taking a break from Asuna's kendo training, with Konoka looking on from a mattress put on the grass.

"Negi-sensei, you still needed a bit more focus-aru," Ku Fei says. "I know you defeated Chachamaru-san, but you still need training-aru."

As they look on, a loud sound is heard coming towards them.

"Who is it?" Setsuna says, as she readies her sword, along with Asuna holding tight to her harisen, as the others paused.

The sound becomes louder, a car hops into the air and it lands on the grassy land. The black car screeches to a halt at an instant, stopping near them, as the others looked on open mouthed with their eyes turned into large black dots.

"What in the world just happened…' Negi looks on blankly at the black car. "Is that even possible…"

"Hey, isn't that car…the one that belonged to the foreigner from yesterday?" Asuna looks on, recognizing the car to be belonging to one of the senior high boys that talked to them yesterday.

As they look at the black car, Choo Tin stepped out of the black Perdana as it shuts down, take up his right hand and says with a calm expression, "Hi everyone, wasn't expecting to meet you guys up here." "I would have been gone if not for the GTO brakes. Like this car the way it is."

"You can't be serious…to be driving ALL THE WAY up here for FUN!" Asuna screams at the teenager wearing a calm expression. "In my entire life here, I have never seen someone to be that crazy! You must be put into the history of Mahora as the first guy pull that stunt off!"

"No, someone asked me to get them here," he says, as Makie and Ako alight from the Perdana, with a tired but excited look on their faces.

"It was dangerous, but it was fun! I've never been in a car that actually travels up here!" Makie says, and seeing her teacher, says "Hi Negi-kun!"

Negi, seeing his two students, says, "Oh, hi Makie-san, and Ako-san too."

"Hi Negi-sensei," Ako says with a shy tone.

"He's your sensei too?" Choo Tin looks at the 2 girls with a surprised look. "Oh, forgot that all of you are from the same class."

"You know them?" it was Makie and Ako's turn to be surprised. They never expect a senior, especially a male one, to know their teacher in the first place.

"Oh, just got to know them yesterday," he tells the 2 girls. "So, this is the World Tree everyone has been talking about? Never knew that the tree was actually that big."

"Now you know," Asuna says.

"Hey, Negi-sensei, what are you doing? Seems exciting," Choo Tin says, seeing Negi was doing something else before he came.

"Oh me? Kenpo training," the child teacher replied back at the student that is older than everyone else here.

"Negi-kun! Look what I've brought!" Makie says excitedly to Negi, taking a box out.

"Oh my God, not that 'osechiryouri' again?" Asuna says seeing the box Makie is holding.

"Osechi-what?" Choo Tin surprised hearing that.

"It's food that is usually prepared during the New Year, and served in boxes, senpai," Ako whispers to the older foreign boy, as she is carrying a few boxes similar to the one Makie was holding. "Well, Makie-chan can cook well, so…" "And sensei had apparently too much of them the last time around, and…"

"Oh I see…" "Well, I think that I should be off now…seeing that I should not be here…" Choo Tin says sheepishly, as he sees Makie distributing the boxes to everyone. He turns around to walk off but…

"Hey senpai, wait!" Makie shouts to him, and runs up to him. "There's another box here!" "Since Yuuna-chan and Akira-chan could not make it…here, take this! I think this is the first time you have this, isn't it?" she says as she held the box up to him.

Choo Tin takes the box with an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, if it's like this, thank you then. Guess I'll just take it home then and enjoy it..."

"Hey Choo Tin-san, join us here!" "We love to hear more about you!" the Welshman Negi says in excitement to the other foreigner there.

"Well then, guess I'll join you guys. Just wait for a while," Choo Tin says as he goes to take his laptop from his car, so he would not be that bored listening to a group of girls chatting.

He goes back to the picnic mat, and sits on an empty space next to Makie. He feels very embarrassed, as this is the first time he was eating with a group of mostly girls, plus that this is the first time that a girl have treat him for a lunch. As they eat, they talk about all sorts of stories, from Haruna's latest gossip to Choo Tin talking about his background and showing pictures he have in the laptop. Initially he was a bit uncomfortable, but then was able to join along, and talked in a little detail about his made-in-Malaysia car, and the feats by Malaysia, and of course, the food. The talking goes on until…

"Hey Maki-chan, how about you show us some of your gymnastics again?" Asuna suggests to Makie.

"What? Again?" Makie becomes surprised at Asuna's request.

"Yeah, Makie-san. Show it to us again!" Negi says. "I want to see it again!"

"We want to see how much your gymnastics have improved since that day, Maki-chan!" "Plus, this time to our senpai here too!" referring to Choo Tin. "You don't mind right, senpai?"

"Erm…ummm…whatever…" a surprised Choo Tin says, not knowing what will happen next.

"Hey, your car should have a sound system, right?" Asuna asks.

"Erm…yes. It's an expensive Kenwood system. Cost me thousands of ringgit back in Malaysia."

"Whatever, this time Maki-chan will perform with music!" "Are you OK with it, Maki-chan?"

"Well, if it's alright with you guys around…" Makie speaks in an embarrassed tone.

Makie takes off her shoes, and walks to the grass. Choo Tin parks the big Perdana next to the mat, and opens the doors of the Perdana, and switches on the Kenwood head unit. He opens up the boot, to reveal a subwoofer hidden inside the boot, with the 'missing' car's battery next to it. He then randomly picks a CD that he keeps in the glove box, and slots it into the 6-CD changer hidden in the boot, and selects a song on the head unit. Makie stands on the empty part of the grassy ground, with the big World Tree in the background. She is holding her favourite ribbon on one hand. Asuna stands on one side with Ku Fei, as Konoka sits on the mat with Setsuna. Choo Tin presses the 'Play' button on the Kenwood head unit and heads outside the car, and leans on the front fender of the car and crosses his arms with Negi standing next to him.

-BGM: N Sync – I'll Never Stop-

She coughs once as the song starts, and then jumps to the front to start her gymnastics routine (note: she is still wearing her school uniform). She performs the gymnastics routine with the ribbon that Choo Tin returned to her the other day, and she executed her moves with the ribbon in perfect timing, as graceful as a swan. She performed with perfect synchronization with the pop song playing from Choo Tin's car. The rest are mesmerized by her performance. She completed her performance as soon as the song is finished, with a pose that looks professional.

-BGM ends-

Everyone claps, and gives positive comments about the performance.

"Wow, Madoka would love to hear this song, since she likes Western music so much," Asuna tells herself. "Hey Maki-chan, it was great!"

"Whoa, as expected, Makie-san!" Negi says as he claps his hand, along with the others. "What do you think, Choo Tin-san?"

"Hmmm, that is great. First time watching gymnastics first-hand," says a partly embarrassed Choo Tin. "But I do agree with sensei, it was really great."

"Hmmm, you do seem to look analytical when Makie-san was performing," Negi tells Choo Tin.

"Oh, me? Maybe because I got used to doing that to every modified car that I see on the road," he says with a grin.

"It looks different, it seems that you got a bit embarrassed," Negi says as he smiles at the only other foreigner around other than himself.

"Me? You got to be joking sensei…" he laughs at that, as he tries to hide his blushes.

---------------

"Thanks for getting us back here, Choo Tin-san!" Negi says to Choo Tin who was inside the Perdana, outside the girls' dormitory. "Sure it was hard to get 7 other people into your car, but thankfully it was big."

"You're welcome, sensei," Choo Tin says, smiling. "It's my pleasure to help."

"Well, got to go now. It's late now," Negi says, as he looks on to his watch. "See you next time, Choo Tin-san!"

"Oh ya, ask Makie-san to come here, got something to discuss with her."

"A date with Makie-san, huh?" Negi grins as he hears that.

"No, no, Negi-sensei, something else."

"I'm just joking. No need to get serious about it. All right then," Negi says as he goes off to catch up with his other students.

In a while, Makie came next to the black Perdana.

"Hey Makie-san, can I ask you something?"

"Erm…yes senpai?"

"You seem to be very embarrassed in front of your sensei. You like him, right?"

"Wha-wha-what, senpai? Since when did you know?" she stammers as she becomes red-faced.

"Hehe, I can already see that," he grins. "Don't worry, Makie-san. In my opinion, your sensei is really a nice guy, believe me," he adds with a thumbs up. "I support you, Makie-san!"

---------------

A Makie-filled episode, it's obvious now that only one person knows and actually supports everyone's favourite gymnast in Negima. And a bit of light has been shed on the specs of the Malaysian-made car, since now it was powered by the reputable 4G63 from the Lancer Evo III, for those keeping the score. Yes, it was possible to do in real life, since the engine bay have the room for it.

We know for definite that Choo Tin was the whiz kid in the group, since he carries a laptop around and does some tuning for his friends, like the RX7.


	14. Chapter 14: Work

Chapter 14: Work

May 4th.

"Hey Akeno, working extra shifts too?" Shun asks a man, supposedly in his early 20's.

"Yeah, since I'm free from university stuff for today," said the man called Akeno. "Hey, you drove? Can hear it coming, no thanks for it being quite loud."

"Oh, parked it on the near the restaurant," Shun says as he points through the glass to the Chaser, parked on the roadside. "And thanks for the 'compliment'," he adds, although it was a little sarcastic. He was known to be quite a sarcastic person more than anyone else.

The both of them worked at a restaurant named 'Café le Yggdrasill', a restaurant serving mainly European cuisines. It was a restaurant with French flavour.

"Oh, got to be working hard to get as many customers as possible today," Shun says as he scribbles a blackboard outside the café with chalks, with the dark blue Toyota Chaser in sight, from a distance.

---------------

As Saniro wanders on outside of the stadium alone, he sees a girl with a group of young boys. It was Ako. From afar, he sees that she brings the boys for a jog in a park near the stadium. He looks with a calm expression.

_You will certainly get over it, Ako-san…_

As the group disappears, he walks away to his hidden RX7, as the GReddy exhaust spews some smoke when the rotary rocket moves off the grounds in a sounds that resembles that of a vacuum cleaner, but more 'musical'.

---------------

Shun was wiping one of the tables of the café, when 2 girls wearing casuals appeared. It was a girl with long purple hair, and one with short black hair. They sit next to a table located on the outdoor section of the café. Shun proceeds to take the menu and takes them to the 2 girls and asks, "Miss, can I take your orders, please?" he says holding a board.

"OK, I would love to have a cup of coffee please. Madoka?" Misa tells Shun, and asks Madoka.

"And give me a cup of lemon juice," Madoka replied in her slightly husky voice.

As he walks off the table, the purple-haired girl begins to get excited, "Hey, isn't that…'him'?"

"Yeah, I do notice that! His ID tag says so!" Madoka exclaims. "It's really him!"

"Owww…he's so cute!" the other girl says in excitement. "Plus he seems to be a nice guy! Whoa!"

"Hey Misa, isn't your boyfriend good enough?" Madoka retorts at that, since Misa is the only girl in 3-A that has a steady boyfriend.

"Oh, ya…forgot…got carried away. Never figured out that he is actually THAT handsome," Misa innocently apologises to Madoka for being ever excited. "Sakurako should have come with us…too bad she's sick…"

---------------

-BGM: Mitsumune Nobuyoshi – Sunny Dance-

Elsewhere, Choo Tin was driving in the Perdana, which has just been installed with a small boot spoiler from a Mitsubishi Eterna, which is a straight fit, since they're the same car! As he drives by, having fun with the new gearshift knob from RalliArt, he sees a banner on a shopping centre written 'BIG LUCKY DRAW! HOST OF PRIZES WORTH MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF YENS TO BE WON!'

"Hmmm, looks interesting," he says to himself, as he parks the car at the car park outside the shopping centre, and goes into the building.

"RESULTS TO BE ANNOUNCED ON NEWSPAPERS NEXT WEEK," a banner reads as Choo Tin looks at some of the prizes on display.

"Hooo…a Lancer Evo VIII just for the lucky draw? The company must be mad to have that as a prize," he says to himself, as he looks on to a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII GSR (CT9A), along with a silver Mercedes Benz S500 (W220) and a black Nissan 350Z (Z33) lined up side-by-side. He walks off the place as the crowd grows, each of them trying to have a shot at winning the prizes.

-BGM fades-

As he walks to the car at the car park, the phone rings.

"Hello?" he says on the receiver. "Oh, it's you Yuuna-san." "What? She hurt herself?" "Alright, thanks for notifying me, Yuuna-san. You have been a great help. I'm coming over now," he says as he keeps the ticket in the wallet and walks to the parked Perdana.

_Ouch. That must hurt, but thank God it's nothing much._

---------------

"How the heck in the world you get so much money to do all this!" Yuuna remarks as she sees the black Perdana. She and Akira have just brought Makie, who hurt her ankle in training, into the rear seats of the black 'luxury-sports' sedan. 

"Oh, I struck lottery back home, so I did all this," Choo Tin says as the 2 girls have big sweat drops on their heads.

"And you climb all the way up to the World Tree with this too that day! I heard someone did a 'jump' there," Yuuna grumbles on, while the taller Akira just remain quiet and looks on. "You must be seriously crazy."

"Call me that, but I will be always proud of this car," he flashes a thumbs up as he says that.

---------------

"Hey Shun, how was everything?" Akeno asks Shun, as he takes off his ID tag from the shirt.

"OK, except that 2 girls keep on looking at me for no apparent reason."

"Never mind them, they think you look cute," Akeno says as he laughs.

"Funny. Very funny indeed," Shun replies sarcastically, as he walks off to the Chaser. "See you then."

---------------

_Hmmm…who could be those 2 girls…it seems like I have seen them somewhere before…_

A series of thoughts go down Shun's mind, as he could not forget the 2 particular customers from afternoon, as the loud SSQV whistles again into thin air as he up shifts. The SSQV, one of the blow-off-valves (BOV) produced by HKS for turbocharged cars, was the 'son' of the SQV. It was a BOV known to be very 'musical', through the distinct trademark 'whistle' it makes. Inside, it was a proof of HKS' reputation as one of the market leaders for aftermarket parts for Japanese cars, given their experience of more than 20 years in the business. Their quality is as well known as their taste for creating cars having more than 1000ps. As it whistles again…something struck Shun's mind.

_I know! They're from that class! No wonder…but how they know I worked there? Must be a coincidence then…_

---------------

Short chapter, just a day at work for Shun.


	15. Chapter 15: Holidays Are Boring

Chapter 15: Holidays Are Boring

May 5th.

A white car is seen on the Tuchizaka mountain pass approaching a big right turn, with a dark blue sedan following behind. The white car, an AE86 Levin, goes into the turn at high speed, and brakes metres before the turn. The car begins to lose traction in the rear wheels, as the car is aggressively turned into the turn. The dark blue car, a JZX100 Chaser, slows down behind the Levin, and too begins to lose traction in the rear wheels, and does the same manoeuvre. The Levin begins to drift as it enters the turn, with the Chaser following suit right behind. In a split second, both cars were side-by-side with each other with the front ends almost facing the apex of the turn. The next moment, as the cars threatens to smash the wall, the Levin straightens itself up, with the Chaser behind doing so right after. The cars disappear into the straight that comes after, as the Chaser's blow-off-valve whistles loudly into the air.

"Well, well, you seem to be improving day by day. It was quite amazing that you actually managed to really control that Chaser of yours. Still…come to think of it, it was a little big for the touge…but since Skylines do that, maybe it is more or less the same," Wataru, sitting on the bonnet of his Levin, tells the younger boy. "Believe me, the extra power will help a lot."

"Thanks for the compliment, Wataru-sama," Shun, standing near to Wataru, says. "I'll listen to all your advice."

"Heh, there's no need to be like that. All of us wants to improve our own skills, right?" the older Wataru says. "Alright, we take a short rest and we continue."

---------------

"Whoa…it's so boring today…thought it's the holidays and yet we are…" Madoka yawns a little at saying that.

"Hey, we can always find something to do! Like karaoke!" Sakurako says loudly in her usual cheerful tone as she lifts up one hand.

"You'll go crazy if you do that almost everyday," Madoka tells Sakurako. "Believe me, it's a complete waste of time and money, you fool."

"What did you just call me Kugi-mii!" Sakurako goes to make fun of Madoka's family name.

"Repeat that, Sakurako," Madoka becomes angrier when she hears someone making fun of her name. "Just because you liked someone doesn't mean you can..."

"Calm down, you 2," Misa says, said to be the leader-of-sorts of the 3 girls, although she herself was out of control at times, leaving Madoka to take the reins. "Everyone knew it's boring, but there's almost nothing we can do about it. But then not with Negi-sensei around though, since maybe he'll spice up things a little."

"He's been busy with something, but he does not want to tell us what," Madoka quips as she drinks the glass of water. "It seems that he have become very busy since we came back from Kyoto."

"Hehe, probably busy with Asuna-san," Sakurako, wagging a finger playfully and with one of her eyes closed. "You know, since they live in the same room and…"

"Hey, not with that again, Sakurako!" "He's too young for that!" Madoka screams head-on at Sakurako. "We already have enough of the Negi-Konoka thing the last time, and what happened?"

Suddenly, a voice is heard at the other corner cafeteria. "Hey, did I hear something about Negi-sensei and that monkey!"

It was Ayaka, the class president. Everyone in the class knows that she is the number one when it comes to their teacher Negi, and she hates it when something about their teacher with one of the girls in the class is mentioned, especially if the girl happens to be Asuna, since she was her sworn enemy. Sakurako knew too well about all this, being their friend since the elementary school. She is known to bet when they fight, and this is a habit that remains unchanged until today.

"Ahh, no. It's nothing, Incho-san," Sakurako innocently tells the slightly agitated Ayaka, who immediately stormed to their table upon hearing that.

"That Amazon woman better not do anything to the pure Negi-sensei," the blonde Ayaka says with her typical rosy tone as she left the table, with the cheerleaders having a big sweat drops on their heads upon seeing that.

"Sure she likes Negi-sensei a lot…" Misa says quietly enough just for the other 2 to hear. "Wonder how Makie and Honya-chan will score with him though…" It was then she decided to get on another topic. "Oh, Sakurako-chan, why don't we go somewhere this Wednesday? There is this theme park nearby the elementary that is just opened. We are thinking of going there for a bit of 'exploration'. Want to join us too?"

"Anything! As long as I'm out of this boredom!" she screams in excitement.

"Did I just hear theme park?" an obviously excited Makie, sitting with her close friends at another table, says. "I want to go too!"

---------------

A stock Nissan 350Z parks itself in the males' dormitory, next to Choo Tin's black Perdana. A figure appeared from the car, and opens the trunk. He then takes out a car cover, and covers it. The figure sneaks off to the Proton Perdana, and takes something from it, and goes off after he is done with it.

--------------

Short chapter, talking about what could happen if people are too bored. Also, what is the 350Z doing in the boys' dormitory?


	16. Chapter 16: Past

Chapter 16: Past

May 6th.

Shun was alone at the park after work, sitting on a bench alone, with his Chaser parked next to it. As he drinks water from a bottle, he looks on to the muscular dark blue Toyota sedan, looking like a shark that threatens to eat anything on its path, with its large intercooler tugged behind the modified bumper. He looks on to the surroundings, the sight of nature, and the group of children playing near a tree. He smiles to himself as he sees that, since it brings sweet memories of the past. He remembered playing with some leaves and falling down on them at times with his friends, especially one particular girl. It is then something crosses his mind…on how the came to know her.

---------------

That time he was only 9.

It was one fine afternoon. Shun was walking to his way home alone from elementary school after classes. He passes through a park as he sees a cart selling cotton candy. It has been quite a while since he last has one. He was attracted at the sight of the cotton candy being attached with sticks. He looks on to the cart, and sees other children queuing up to buy it. He decides to get one for himself too, seeing how long is the queue.

It is some time before he has finally the cotton candy, wrapped in a plastic wrapper. He bought 2 for himself. He plans to take it back home and slowly enjoy it himself. As he goes out of the park…

He accidentally crashes into a girl eating her ice cream. The ice cream end up dirtying his uniform, and he is obviously not happy about that. It will be a lot of work to get the stain off the coat.

"Why the HECK you can't look at where you are going?" he becomes very angry, and screams at the girl. He just exploded and cares not to have a look at the girl he has just crashed into. The tirade goes on for few more seconds, but then the girl pretends that she is not listening.

Instead, she laughs at him. Non-stop.

"AND THE HECK YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU OFF LIKE THAT!" he becomes even more angrier. The air around him become stiff, and a fiery aura can be seen in his eyes.

"Hahahahaha…" she continues laughing. "You are really funny…" she added, while trying to stop.

"Ah, whatever it is, just stop laughing at me," he lowers his extremely aggressive stance. It was then the girl slowly stopped laughing. "Just tell me what is your name, so I can find you and seek my revenge."

"Ahahaha…my name's Shiina Sakurako…" the red-orange haired girl replied in a seemingly cheerful tone. "And you won't be able to bully me, bleh," she continued, pulling one of her lower eyelids down and showed him her tongue to insult him.

"You will never get away with this!" he said, and begins to chase after her. The girl begins to make her run away from him.

The chase goes on for a few minutes, until he finally caught up with her as she falls into the swept grasses…only to find that he accidentally landed on her. He embarrassedly stands up, only for the girl to look back at him, and screamed.

"You are SO PERVERSIVE! Hmph!"

---------------

Fast forward to present.

Oh…my…God…it couldn't be…her. No way in hell that she is… 

He ruffles his light brown hair at the moment he realized it, and quickly throws the bottle of water that he has been drinking into the rubbish bin, and rushes back into the Chaser.

He quickly drives it away from the playground as quick as possible.

---------------

When his friends see him in the cafeteria, they are surprised.

"Hey Shun, what is with that annoyed look?" Kyo goes to ask his roommate, only to be shoved aside.

"Man…what is up with him?" Saniro, sitting on a table with Choo Tin, asks Kyo, who goes back to the table.

"Not sure…he was certainly annoyed about something…could be personal…" Kyo replied, while taking his seat in the partially filled cafeteria. "Guess we should not disturb him in a while. You'll don't do that when he's annoyed."

"Hmmm…OK then," Choo Tin, reading some magazines, said. "So Saniro, let us get on with the thing about your RX7 now…"

-----------------

Note: Well...back in action! Been very busy with a few things, like work and such, but it's not dead. In fact, there is a long time to go!


	17. Chapter 17: Continued Training

Chapter 17: Continued Training

May 8th.

"WHOA…this is going to be boring!" Sakurako yawns as she stretches her hand upwards in the cafeteria. "I thought the visit to the theme park days ago would be fun, but it's too BORING! And heck we can't go for karaoke today…"

"We feel the same with you," Madoka sighs, while putting down a magazine she was reading. "At least Misa gets to hang out with her boyfriend today…what a sad life for us who are single," she sighs. It was obvious that Misa are not around the cafeteria today.

"Very very true…" Sakurako adds as she puts her head on the table. "Haih…" she makes it as she was almost asleep, but then rise up when she heard some people are coming into the cafeteria.

"Kugi-chan! Kugi-chan!" suddenly a pair of twins appears from nowhere. "We want to play hide and seek with you!"

"Stop calling me that, Fuuka and Fumika!" Madoka becomes agitated at hearing that the twins called her 'Kugi-chan'. She never liked it when the Narutaki twins calls her any strange nicknames.

"Oh, Kugi-Kugi is now angry…" one of the twins, having 2 tails on top of her head says.

"Onee-chan, maybe we're a bit too much this time," the other twin, wearing buns on her head says. "On the other hand…"

"It's both of your fault, you 2!" Madoka becomes really angry, and stands up with anger in her eyes. She certainly looked frightening by then, making the twins tremble in fear.

"Onee-chan, Kugi-Kugi really got angry this time," the twin wearing the buns on her hair exclaims, while she begins to drag her older sister away. "RUN!"

"You 2 will never escape from me!" Madoka screams as she chases the twins out of the cafeteria, with herself disappearing along too from the area.

For a minute, Sakurako was pondering what to do, until she sees a girl with her long brown hair tied into a long tail at another table. The girl is busy working on something on her laptop. Sakurako decides to sneak behind the girl and…

"HI CHISAME!" she screams at the girl while patting her back, causing the girl to almost lose balance. The girl called 'Chisame' looks back at Sakurako with a bewildered expression through her large round glasses.

"Shiina Sakurako, stop calling me that in front of everyone, you idiot…" the girl replies in a very serious tone.

"Oh, sorry Chi…, err, I mean Chisame-chan…don't know you are busy," Sakurako says in an apologetic tone. "Looking at Chiu-chan's site again, huh?" she adds as she points to the laptop's monitor, showing a picture of a girl resembling Chisame with a few click able menus, and happily giggles to herself.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Chisame becomes even angrier with that, since she would never let her little secret, that is as a popular net idol, out to the knowledge of her classmates.

---------------

PSSSH! PSSSH! VRRRRRNNNNNNGGGGGG…PRAAK! PRAAK!

The sounds are heard as Shun slows the Chaser and goes a gear down in Tuchizaka in daytime, and the exhaust of the car fires a stream of fireballs. He tries to see how much he have actually improved over these past few weeks, as Saniro's RX7, now having a Border Racing carbon fibre GT wing on it's boot, trails the Chaser closely. The Chaser begins to pull a drift, as it's nose closes into the apex, with the front wheels in the opposite direction. Tyre smokes are generated from the rear wheels, as the RX7 behind goes inches closer to the Chaser. The Chaser exits the corner, as the tail threatens to trade paint with the walls, with the RX7 following right behind.

Minutes later, the RX7's front gold Advan TCII wheels come to a stop behind the Chaser in a car park next to the road.

"Other than the GT wing, you seem to be very rich to be able to afford those Advans too?" a curious Shun asks, noticing that the wheels of the RX7 have been completely changed, when Saniro was coming out. "Thought you still want to mix and match wheels, like last time."

"No more," Saniro says, closing the door of the coupe. "Time to make it look proper, so those BBSes go away…and come the Advans in front," he grins, proud of his latest acquisition for the car. "They look good on the 7."

"I see," Shun says as he sips some water from a mineral water bottle. "Speaking of exterior, still have yet to put on those side skirts and rear skirt on the 100."

"Oh Shun, I wonder why you didn't install those yet?" Saniro becomes puzzled. "I remember you keep all the stuff in your room right?"

"True," Shun says as he is screwing the cap of the bottle to close it, and puts it aside. "I will only put those on when the time comes, for example a turbo upgrade."

"Oh, ya…speaking of that, wonder which one should I use now?" the large build boy begins to worry about something. "That guy says that my twin turbo is going to die soon if I still uses them, since it's running high on boost right now. He advised me to go for something else, since it will be never easy to tune the standard turbos."

"No idea," Shun answers straight back to Saniro as he sweeps his hair back. "But I hear TDs can reach more then 450ps with the proper modifications. If you no grey matter inside your skull, you can go for the T88."

"Hey, T88s is way too powerful for me right now, since this is still a full-fledged touge car," Saniro says while brushing the idea of a very large turbo off.

"Wonder where that guy went," Shun scorned at the prospect of one of their friends not being here.

"Speaking of which, wonder what he's so excited about yesterday," Saniro says, while putting on his shades. "Hey, let's get off here man. It's getting late now."

The cars rumble off the car park, as the sounds of the cars echoes throughout the mountains of Tuchizaka.

---------------

"So this is the thing?" Yuuna asks Choo Tin in the car park of the males' dormitory, who went out for some business. He was standing next to something covered in a grey cover. It seems that he has invited her to show something to her regarding the car.

"Yup," the tall boy says poiting at the covered car. "It's the one. And you have the honour to be the only one to have a look at it."

"What about your friends?" the girl asks him in a puzzled tone. "Don't you want to share the good news with them?"

"No, since I'll be quietly selling it off," Choo Tin answers as he pushes some of his hair back, and crosses his eyes. "It's not the right kind of car for me anyway, or that I'm not ready for it yet."

"I see…let me take a look," she says as she slowly goes to the covered car, trying to see what it is.

She was surprised to see what is underneath the covers. _Oh my God…this thing looks expensive…_

It was a curvy coupe, with a gaping front air dam and large wheels. The words '350Z' are visible from her view.

"Alright, show's over," Choo Tin says as he opens the boot of the car to take out a green box, and quickly covers the 350Z. "I don't want anyone to notice, since this is going to disappear by tomorrow."

"It looks so cool…too bad you're selling it off," Yuuna sighs as she sees that the senior boy finished covering the car. "I wonder why?"

"Well, I don't do coupes. Plus, my own car is more fun than that, for now," he tells her the reason why, while leaning on the Proton sedan. "Although, I actually wanted to move on to another car…"

"That is?" she becomes surprised at hearing that, since he told her he likes his car very much.

"A Nissan Skyline. Ask anyone that played the PS2 racing games and they'll know, though I wanted the sedan ones," he tells the girl with a rather gloomed expression. "Although I don't think you know what it is anyway."

"Obviously…I see…it's your choice anyway…" Yuuna says, acknowledging that she really know nothing about cars, as she notices something on Choo Tin's back. "What's in that box anyway?"

"This?" he answers as he takes it down and put it on the boot of his Perdana, which is parked next to the covered 350Z. "Something for club activities, and no, it's not a toy like those advertised."

"Whoa, is it some cannon or something?" Yuuna scratches her forehead as she is at a loss over what it is.

"Close. It's an assault rifle. And no, it's not a fake or those airsofts," he says as he unlocks the box, and lifts the cover up. "There it is," he points to the G3SG/1 kept in the box, with a few magazines lined up in a compartment next to the rifle.

"OH…MY…GOD…" Yuuna becomes very shocked at seeing the scoped rifle in the box. "That is like…oh my …you want to kill someone?"

"Nope, only for club activities, you know, the Military Research…" the lanky Chinese boy smiles as he says that.

"Oh, that club…" she rubs her chin with a finger or two, and suddenly sports a surprised look. "Whoa…I thought one of my classmates is already crazy enough to own some guns in her shrine, and yours looks like those used in those police-type action movies."

"Oh, you must be talking about the priestess in the Tatsumiya Shrine. And ya, I just love those counter-terrorism movies."

"How did you know about her?" Yunna was a bit surprised when she hears that, since he only knows her well enough along with her close friends.

"The store owner tells me that a priestess at that shrine is his most frequent customer," he says as he closes the box, and locks it. "He told me that she's a mercenary, and told me to ask her for a job if I want some income."

"Whoa…?" Yunna says in amazement. "You want to become a mercenary of sorts?"

"Well, things like this doesn't happen all the time," he says while winking at the girl. "Want a demo of how this thing works?"

"Er, no, I don't need that. It's obviously dangerous to fire a rifle here," she says a warning to him.

"OK then. Hey, got to go now. Obviously you don't want people to see you around here…so see ya next time…ciaoz!"

"OK, see you then, senpai," Yunna says as she waves goodbye to the boy, and quickly disappears to her dormitory.

----------------

"Whoa, where the heck you went all day!" Saniro exclaims while Choo Tin just remained quiet at the table in the cafeteria.

"Me? Went to buy some stuff," He replies calmly.

"Oh, whatever…" Saniro brushes it off, obviously not interested in what his friend bought. "Any ideas on what turbo should I use for the FD?"

"Erm…if you are prepared for a slight lag, then go single turbo," he answers, as he pauses for a while. "Get something like the TD06 from GReddy, since they will respond very well."

"Oh man, no, no, not even you…"

"Why?" Choo Tin pauses as he hears his friend's reaction.

"That faggot suggested something from GReddy too," Sanior points to Shun, who was reading a newspaper.

"Since you love to stuff in everything from the GReddy catalogue, it should fit you anyway, hehehe," Choo Tin grins. "Beware though, the kick is massive for people like us. Why, you want to go T88?"

"I just love everything massive!" the big guy exclaims in excitement at the mention of 'T88'. "Nah, T88s are just too extreme for people like us anyways," he said, changing his expression changed to a sigh instead. "I can't afford to do that…that will be a lot of money."

"Whatever is massive sure fits you," Shun adds in a rather sly manner. "It's your style anyway."

----------------

Note: More practice for the drift boys in Tuchizaka. Those who have watched Initial D would have noticed where it is, and for Choo Tin, the 350Z is definitely a no-keep. It will be a big mistake later.


	18. Chapter 18: Girls Do Holidays, Guys Home

Chapter 18: Girls Go On Holidays, Guys Get Stuck At Home

It was already late evening at an island owned by the class president of 3-A, Ayaka. She invited some of her classmates over to the island, but apparently, about half of the class came along with Negi. The girls are having a chat near the chalets where they stay. Asuna seems to be running away from Negi, after what is said to be an argument, or rather, a misunderstanding stemmed from the fact that Negi has been hiding something from her. It reached its peak when he apparently called Asuna a very insulting term for girls like her.

"But then really, Negi-kun must be the most enthusiastic boy I have seen so far…" Ako quips as she continues to sip her drink after seeing the commotion happened.

"Obviously, Ako-chan…how many times did I have to tell you that?" Makie goes on with her 'Negi-worship', while wagging her finger, again. It was typical of Makie to pull that off, especially when someone mentions about Negi.

"But then we did meet some cool senpais these days," Akira chips in as she hears that. "Like the guys that fetched us this morning to the port this morning."

"Oh, them? The one with the blue car seems to be dead serious…like's he's really depressed or something," Makie says. "Isn't that Sakurako-chan's crush?"

"Choo Tin-san told me that his friend was a living fuse," Yuuna interrupts with a grin. "Or maybe he was just trying to act cool, who knows. Guys these days..."

"Hmmm…maybe…" Makie says as she sips her drink. "I wonder why Sakurako-chan likes a guy like that. I'm afraid to even look at him! His stare is scary!"

"Maybe she sees something special in him, that's why," Akira says in a low tone, being the quietest among the group. "You know, it's not like we see guys like him everywhere. Likewise, we don't always see a 10-year old boy being a teacher either. But then the senpai that fetched our group seems to drive something…weird."

"One word, that is, loud," Makie retorts back at the mention of the Proton Perdana belonging to Choo Tin, the senior that fetched their group. "How much he actually spent on it?" she ponders on a while about the car. It is not that she knows anything about it though.

"Actually, a lot," Yuuna answers the question Makie posed. "Still, he keep grumbling on and on about 'this car is not good enough' and all the rubbish about it these days. Hmph, boys…" she sighs for a while about their male friend who drives a heavily modified car. "He always said, 'this place needs more Nissans, seriously'."

"Wow…then what he wanted then Yuuna-chan? Have he told you?" Makie, hearing the fact, asks another question at Yuuna, while the other girls go on about drinking their drinks. Nodoka and Yue seemed to have gone off another direction. "He keeps on ranting about 'the Nissan for the crazy ones' to some of us or something. What is that suppose to be? Some sports car or something?"

"We won't know until we see it with our own eyes, that is if he ever decided to switch cars soon," Yuuna continued, and looked at the direction of the sunset. _And it's definitely not that coupe that you showed me the other day._

She still remembered what she saw from the meeting with Choo Tin days ago, that is him showing a spanking brand-new Nissan 350Z to her. It was then she suddenly remembered.

He has sold the car off the day before. That means, Choo Tin now only drives the Proton.

"Yuuna, what are you thinking of?" Ako suddenly asked, seeing that her friend is thinking of something. "Don't tell me…"

"Oh no, probably about what in the world we should do the next day," Yuuna quickly replied back in a manner that perfectly covers what she is thinking of at the moment.

"And speaking of that…" Makie jumps in a rather interested tone. "Why don't we ask Negi-kun to…"

"Beachball?" Ako finishes the sentence before Makie can.

"Yeah!" Makie shouts in excitement. "I hope Sakurako is here right now…"

"BOO!" Sakurako suddenly appeared from nowhere behind Makie, causing the pink-tan haired girl to fall off her chair. "Did I hear someone calling my name?"

"Sakurako, do you need to even SCARE THE HECK OUT OF SOMEONE!" Yuuna immediately jumps in after she saw what Sakurako did to Makie.

"Sorry Yuuna, couldn't resist," the cheerleader apologised to Makie's friend. "I just so need to do this right now."

"So you can try it on…" Yuuna tries to make a statement, but then…

"I know, HIM!" Makie interrupts her friend before she could even finish the sentence. The rest laughed at her answer, except Sakurako, who immediately blushes.

"No Makie, not him! I'm trying to see if I can scare someone like Negi-kun with that trick!" Sakurako immediately denies the whole idea. Unfortunately, this was not the first time it had happened. Her face turned intensely red from the idea of being linked with Shun. Usually, someone would joke about linking their teacher, Negi with one of the girls from their class, which usually goes to Asuna, Nodoka, Makie or Ayaka. It was until recently that they have been linking Sakurako with Shun, a senior from the boys' school, who actually turned to be her close friend from the past. That was a fact that no one realized, not even Madoka and Misa. It was made worse when Haruna almost decided to spread gossips about it, only to be shot down from the others, stating that finding out who Negi is interested in is their utmost importance right now.

The girls happily laughed at Sakurako's response. Usually she would laugh something off easily, but this is the only thing that she will react to in a manner, which is not typical of her.

---------------

The boys chat as usual at their 'little meeting spot' in the cafeteria of the boys' dormitory. Well, almost usual, since they have switched over to another table, as it has been taken by another group of boys. Saniro seems to be ranting about something random, possibly about how high and mighty is RX7s compared to other cars. Typically, Shun would reply sarcastically, or that Choo Tin will go 'my God, you are owned!' since he have made Saniro lost before. Meanwhile Kyo will go on and on about his collection of mangas, which brings one to wonder how he actually manages to catch up with all of them, especially the 'Mahou Shoujo Bibulion' mangas he have. Shun have pointed out that a rack in their shared room is actually dedicated to Kyo's collection of mangas, plus Kyo have actually managed to get Saniro into his crazy hobby. Now they seem to be singing praises to 'Paru-sama' in front of Shun and Choo Tin, which gets Shun annoyed really fast. Choo Tin is the most neutral in all that happens between their crazed arguments. Today it was a little strange, since Choo Tin was rather quiet. It was then Saniro asks something about the Perdana.

"Hey Ko, not interested to take your Mitsu knock-off to the next level?" he twitches his eyes as he asks that, seeing that Choo Tin was rather busy on his laptop. The dormitory is equipped with high-speed Internet connections, either wired or wireless.

"Erm…oh, asking about my car?" it takes a while for the bespectacled boy to answer Saniro's question. "Well…I'm actually OK with its performance right now, so…I don't see the need to upgrade it higher. It's not easy to beyond something like, 400ps. By then you need to invest in better systems for the car."

"I see on that. Shun?"

"Not interested," Shun answered in a straight-faced manner at Saniro.

"Man, what is up with all of you? I'm out of here," Saniro goes on to complain, and leaves the place almost immediately after he ranted some random things.

"Hey…" Kyo almost going to call Saniro, but Shun help up his hand and stopped him. "Why Shun?" he asks Shun after he sees what his roommate did.

"He'll be back. Believe me," Shun goes on to tell the reason why he stopped Kyo from going after Saniro.

It was a few minutes later that Saniro reappeared at the door of the cafeteria.

"Ya, seriously," Choo Tin immediately said that after seeing their friend's 'reappearance'.

Choo Tin was lucky enough to hide the fact that the 350Z that his friends saw belonged to him. It was after that happened, he quickly sells the car off sooner than expected. He more than 3 million yen from selling the car, and there is one thing for sure, it's not going into his Perdana right now.

He wonders if he should trade the Perdana with something else.

---------------

Note: Yay for the Sports Girls apperances. And so the 350Z disappeared by now. Sorry 350Z fans, that car just don't seem to fit the touges.


	19. Chapter 19: End Of An Era

Chapter 19: The End Of An Era

"Saniro, going out? It's early right now…" a rather puzzled Kyo looks at his friend in the walkways within the dormitory. Most of the inhabitants are still sleeping at this time, since the watch on Kyo's wrist points to about 6.15am. It was still the holidays in Japan, and everyone seems not to be doing anything useful. Shun has been busy with the work in the Science Department, and Saniro was busy with training as usual. As for Choo Tin…no one knows exactly what he does, since all he said is 'I'm going out to the jungle for something' throughout the holiday week. It was nearing the end of the week, and Shun's and Choo Tin's female friends returned from their trip.

"Oh yeah Kyo, seen the 4WD turbo god around?" a rather bedazzled Saniro asks Choo Tin. "That guy has been missing since 5-something," he continued, before he turns to Kyo. "And what the heck you're doing this early? I got training."

"Me? Oh er…cleaning up my car?" Kyo answers back the football captain in a seemingly strange tone.

"Don't tell me you have been…" Saniro looks at Kyo sharply, in case that his friend did anything strange.

"No, not that, it's something else."

"Sleepless nights?"

"Probably. Whoa…." Kyo yawns as he said that. "This is absolutely boring, like, mad," he continued, dragging himself back into his room. Saniro shrugs at the sight, and moves back to his own room.

--------------------

"Whoo…this is tiring," Yuuna exclaims at herself on the side of the road nearby the females' dormitory, wiping some sweat off her with a towel. "It seems that the rest have not been doing their exercises…" she sighs at the fact, and looks at the road before turning to direction to continue jogging. It was then a bright white-blue light shine on her face. Covering her eyes from the sudden appearance of the bright light, she hears a rather familiar tone coming from the direction of the lights. She slowly uncovers her eyes, only to see that it is a car belonging to her friend.

"And you just have to appear at this time…you are stalking me or something?" she said sarcastically at the boy appearing from the black sedan. It was the first time she saw the Proton Perdana sedan in darkness though. The tone of the car's colour seems to blend with the darkness surrounding the place, only to have the streetlights shine on the roads, reflected by the car's metallic paintwork.

"Actually, no Yuuna," the slightly longhaired boy replies to her. "Finding a quiet spot to do some work," he continued, turning from the girl to the car. "Some research of the area."

"What for? It's as if you can complete exploring this place, Choo Tin-kun," she goes nearer to the boy, and leans on the fender of the car. "Wow, you have not been washing your car for weeks," she said as she sees the amount of dust on the fender, so she choose to remain standing.

"No, been doing…something," he continued, looking sharply at the girl with a serious look behind his glasses. "It's better for you not to…"

"Let me guess, you went to the mountains, and you raced there?" she interrupts his sentence before he managed to finish it. "I don't see the point of you making your car like this if it's isn't for those kind of stuff."

"…You got me right there," he replied after pausing a little while, and looked at the Perdana rumbling in the darkness. "Although, it's more of 'getting things right' for now. I seldom race though, even if I got the budget for that."

"Yeah right, don't you know it's dangerous…well you probably know better than most of us," she said, looking in the same direction as Choo Tin, that is to the car. "I'm curious, as to, the way you drive this thing in the mountains?"

"Actually, it is a very dangerous activity in short, so if you're up to it, I'll show you," Choo Tin turned to her, and looked at her. "Guess you have been jogging in the morning?" he said, changing the conversation, seeing that she is wearing a windbreaker and a track bottom with sports shoes.

"Obviously senpai," she replied quickly. "Need to keep myself fit all the time…although Makie has been busy with Negi-kun these days."

"I see…how's your teacher doing?" he suddenly realizes about Negi, and asks.

"Let's see…have I told you about how he fought with a classmate just to become another classmate's apprentice or something? I remembered that was an apprenticeship test by one of our classmates, Evangeline-san, for Negi-kun," the girl turned to the bespectacled boy and said.

"I don't recall that…but what happened?"

"He somehow won…although earlier most of us thought he's going to lose…" Yuuna goes on to explain what happened to Choo Tin.

_Hmmm…that is something new. Got to check if they know about it or not, since I guess they won't let off that vampire easily. More so if Negi-sensei is under her, then it would be trouble…and I got a race that day…damn. Otherwise I would have checked it out, and see all the action for myself, before submitting any reports to..._

"Senpai, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh…nothing." _Forgot that she does not know about it yet._

"Gosh I'm so tired right now…" she said in a rather tired tone, and turned to the car again. "Since you got a ride here, why don't you…"

"Send you home?" the boy sweat-dropped at the basketball-playing girl. This wasn't the first time that she have asked for favours from him, especially about getting her (and her friends) around. "I'm game for it, but be careful, because there is so much less traffic right now, I may not know what I'll do," he goes to make the offer, but warns her at the same time. "Since you wanted to see how I 'drive'."

"Senpai, I'm game for it," Yuuna proceeds to give her answer to Choo Tin, and smacks his back. "For sure I know you are a 'professional'."

"What the…OK, just step into this side," he goes to open the front door on the left. "You're sitting this side," he continued, pointing to the Recaro seat on the left side.

"Why the heck I can't sit in the rear?" agitated as to being forced to sit in the front, she asks him.

"You'll see," he looked sharply at her and said. "Weight balance."

--------------------

It was a completely new experience for Yuuna. Despite being the car a few times before, this is the first time she sees the car being driven.

Hard.

The empty roads turned into a large playground of sorts for Choo Tin. It was sure illegal, but traffic supervision is usually minimal at this time, so it was entirely another matter. The car's 350ps 4G63 turbo engine was pushed hard towards 7000rpm before gearshifts come, causing the BOV to whistle off the excess turbo boost into thin air. The whine of the turbocharger is loud, although not quite as loud as some of the other cars that have been popping out of nowhere in Mahora like mushrooms. He recalled seeing even a BNR32 Skyline GT-R permanently residing in the dormitory now, although no information have been heard about it, not even the tuning specifications.

As of usual, the car is braked hard through the pedal, before it was hurled into the corner, like it was sticking itself to the road with hard glue. Yuuna opened her eyes wide with amazement of how this 'Frankenstein car' can turn so well, that she holds on to the handle above her tightly. The noise from the angled rear exhaust can just serve to make its presence noticed.

"Alright, just STOP IT!"

Seeing his passenger panicking, he stopped right away. The car fishtailed for a moment, releasing fireballs from its exhaust before it was completely stopped.

"Mister, that was INSANE!" Yuuna berated at Choo Tin, after the car was stopped.

"Ah haha…sorry Yuuna about that…" he smiled apologetically at the girl. "OK, I promise I won't do that the next time in front of you, OK?"

"Yeah, you better do so…but it was one crazy experience actually," the girl looked back at him, and grinned. "If I asked you to do it, then do it."

"Alright…guess we'll be heading back to the dorms," Choo Tin looked to the front, and turned the car around quickly, before heading back…slowly.

--------------------

"Hmmm…wonder what are we in for at the start of school after the holidays? We got the midterms coming."

That was the question Makie posed to the girls during dinner in the cafeteria of the dormitory. She seems to be in a jovial mood, despite most of her friends expecting that she will get second last in the class…yet again.

"Hey Makie-chan!" Sakurako suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring the daylights out of Makie with her voice.

"Whoa…Sakurako-chan, you just scared me like that!" Makie quickly replied to the manner of which her classmate surprised her.

"Then who do you want to appear, Negi-kun?" Sakurako looked at Makie with a smiling face, knowing it was a very spot on question. Unfortunately…

"But I heard you have been going out with someone heh…" Makie answered back at Sakurako, in a very sly tone.

Sakurako was immediately at a loss at the way Makie said that. True, she has been hanging out with Shun, but as friends only. It was merely nothing else for both of them…at least at the moment.

"Heh…I was only joking…" Makie added right after. For Sakurako, it was such a relief to hear that.

"In a related manner, Yuuna-chan, how was that Malaysian guy doing," Sakurako playfully goes to Yuuna, who has been rather quiet for a while now.

"Ack!" the look of surprise registered on her face all of sudden.

"Don't lie to me Yuuna-chan, I can see that you have been hitting on him…you seemed close to him, out of anyone of us here," Sakurako continued talking about Choo Tin, but Yuuna maintained her cool in all that.

"Funny Sakurako-san that you said that," Yuuna closes her eyes and replied to the cheerleader. "We are like, buddies and all that."

"Oh…but…"

"No buts, and…" Yuuna tried to continue the conversation, but her phone ringed on the table. She takes it up, and listens to it. She is rather worried after putting the phone down on her table, and turns to Sakurako.

"Eh Yuuna-chan, what happened? You're rather worried or something…" Sakurako immediately notices the usually active girl's look on her face, which is different from now.

"Well…that dude crashed just now in the mountains."

"Is he OK?" Makie, and Sakurako asked in a concerned tone about the matter.

"He is, but his car not."

--------------------

Notes:

Uh huh...and this hot off the latest Negima fans poll in Japan, where Yuuna got a rahter surprising 8th place!

From 20 onwards, it will be a very interesting arc. Just to say...I'm bringing in something that has been mentioned in the past chapters, but underrated in this fic.


	20. Chapter 20: The Right One

Chapter 20: The Right One

"Dude, what did you do with the car?"

That was the question Saniro posed at Choo Tin, who crashed the Perdana sedan at Tuchizaka few nights ago. According to him, the crash was nothing short of pretty, with the front end of the sedan badly damaged, despite still being driveable. The word from him is, that some guys in white Lancer Evolutions decided to have a go at him, and ended up ramming him in the stormy night as he was in front of the Lancer Evolutions. He remembered that one of them have it's trademark rear spoiler removed for some unknown reason.

"Sold it off, since a workshop was very interested in the 4G63T, which is built in Japan before I installed it the last time," the other teenager quickly replied. "I may decide to sit out of the tuning game for a while…until I find something suitable," he said, while looking at his class notes before lessons begin in class. "I may even switch camps."

"I never saw someone, who can be that positive-minded even after losing a car," Saniro expresses his amazement, surprised that Choo Tin was not complaining about not having a ride or anything.

"Uh heh…I heard Shun decided to remove his Chaser's body kit?" Choo Tin asks, deciding to change the topic to Shun.

"Yeah, that is what he told me yesterday," Saniro looked outside from the window, to the car park of the school, which have numerous cars in it. Saniro's RX7 and Shun's Chaser were the ones that they know. As for the others, it's a mixed bag consisting from the slowest to the most manic cars, given that most of the students who drive are different in their taste. "Heard he said that he's going for Vertex stuff next…and traded the Yokos for some Advan stuff."

"Mmmm…OK," Choo Tin looked back at Saniro and said.

"On another note, I envy you A LOT," Saniro continued, looking rather cross-eyed at Choo Tin. "You got around well with those girls from 3-A, and Shun scored with that cheerleader, and I…"

"Shut up Saniro," Shun suddenly got into the conversation, obviously stating the fact that he and Sakurako were only friends.

"It's your problem, so keep quiet," Choo Tin talk back at Saniro. "It's your own fault anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Saniro brushes that notion off. But then again, it was his fault in the first place that he got girls to hate him. It was then he sees the teacher coming into class. "Damn, lessons are about to begin…crap," he mumbled, going back to his place.

"I so laughing at him," Choo Tin commented when he sees that.

"I heard you say something like 'switching camps' in the conversation just now," Shun, asks the question without looking at his seatmate rather seriously. "Is that true?"

"Shun, Shun…'switching camps' is obviously the only thing I can do right now…as I said many times, a Proton is a Proton, and a Mitsubishi is a Mitsubishi," Choo Tin jokingly said that to Shun. "How may times I have to say that?" he continued about the difference of his previous car and Mitsubishis.

Shun did not comment more as he hears that, instead switching his attention to the lessons that is about to start.

---------------

The bell has already ringed, and everyone seems to hurry off the class right after that.

As Choo Tin was leaving the class, the teacher stopped him.

"Oh Ko, I got something important to tell you," the male teacher, someone presumed to be in his 40's, and wears glasses, said to Choo Tin.

"Yes, Professor?" Choo Tin replied back at his teacher at one side of the classroom, as everyone else already leave the class.

"The Principal wishes to see you as soon as possible. Urgent," the Professor said back in a rather relaxed tone to his student. "He also said, if it's possible, meet him at his office in the girls' middle high, as he is doing some work there."

"Alright then…thank you Professor," Choo Tin said, and proceeds to leave the class alone, with the Professor still inside. He then sends a telepathy to the Principal.

_Principal Konoe, I have already informed him to see you._

Unknowingly to them, someone else was listening to the conversation outside the class. Shun.

He walks off the classroom area unnoticed by the 2 of them, and goes to the Chaser. Stepping into the almost stock-looking sedan, he plugs the ignition key and was about to drive off, but sees that there is a message in his phone. He flips it up, and reads the message that seemingly just arrived.

_Come to the lab immediately, I got something I need to talk to you about._

--------------- _  
_

Getting to the girls' school is not a problem for Choo Tin. The main problem is, having to endure all the talk about 'what a male student, especially one from the senior high, is doing in a girls school', although the rumours about him have already quiet down for a long time.

As he walks through the walkway alone, not making notice of the female students looking at him, someone decides to sneak up on him.

"BOO!" the person shouted at him while hitting his shoulder from behind. Hard.

"What in the great world…" he said quickly, while turning to the back to see who it is. "Oh, it's you Yuuna."

"Then what in the great world are you doing here?" Yuuna quickly asks the teenager in a rather astonished manner, while dragging him to one side of the walkway, which no one could see. "Are you trying to find someone or what?"

"The Principal," he replied spontaneously. "And I want to make it quick…you going back now?"

"No, got basketball practice later," Yuuna said to the boy. "Hmm…you seemed to have longer hair now."

"Haha…trying to have even longer hair than you," he jokingly tells Yuuna. "Well…can I get out of here before that classmate of yours start any rumours about both of us or anything?"

"We'll see on that…and yeah, Paru's been on overdrive for a few days now," Yuuna quickly replied, and moved off the boy when she realizes that she has been pressing herself on him…

"Hoo, thanks for the 'treatment'," he sighed in relief after the 'ordeal'. "Thank God that you are wearing clothes right now, otherwise…"

"Oh damn, cut the crap and…how long will you take?"

"A while. If there's anything, I find you at the gymnasium…but then I may have other things going on, so…"

"OK I understand…see ya later if possible."

---------------

"How many times I have to lose to you in Go, you bloody old man!" Eva seemed to be screaming at the elderly man across a board.

"Well, well, it's luck Miss McDowell," the elderly man replied in a very calm tone. "Although you better learn to control your anger…it's still the same after 15 years of you being here."

"Whose fault is that? The Thousand Master," she replied angrily at the man. "If not because of that stupid Nagi, I would NOT have stuck in here for 15 BLOODY LONG YEARS!" she screamed, making a mental note to find ways to finish Negi off first later in training.

It was then someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, I forgot that I have a guest here soon," the elderly man tells Eva. "You are free to do your own thing right now, Miss McDowell."

"Fine. I got an appointment with someone else too," the vampire replied slyly at the old man. "I have no interest whatsoever to know what are you going to do now," she said, as she escapes through the windows and disappears without anyone noticing.

After the vampire has left the large room, the old man quickly cleans up the mess before getting back to his seat.

"Alright young man, you may come in now," he said, stroking his long beard, while being relaxed on his seat.

The door was opened, and it was Choo Tin. He stepped into the room, and stood metres away from the table. He looked around to see that it was a simple, yet bring out a sense of magical aura inside the room. It was his first time meeting the Principal one-on-one.

"Boys' senior high, Class 2-B, Seat Number 16, Ko Choo Tin, I believe this is?" the old man said in a calm tone.

"Yes Principal Konoe. Is there anything I can help you with?" Choo Tin bows to him, and looks attentively at the old man, the Principal of Mahora Academy.

"Hmm…it seems that you have familiarized yourself of being in Japan it seems, young man?" the Principal said, stroking his beard again. "It seems that the Alliance of SEA Magic Associations have sent you to check on our young Negi Springfield right in the long term? Those South East Asian mages must be serious about this. I am surprised to see that you are still studying normally though. Should have draft you into teaching."

"Erm, yes Principal Konoe," Choo Tin replied politely at the Principal. "And it's better for me to study normally instead. Gives me plenty of time to concentrate."

And I can foresee getting sent to a girls' school would kill me. Quick.

"Well…Eishun have informed me about this in advance some time ago, but I have been busy with both business in both the Kantou and the Kansai people these days," the Principal said, briefly clearing his throat. "I hope you do not mind about this."

"No problem Principal Konoe," he sighed about how messy it is for the Principal to be one of the figureheads in Japan regarding magic.

"As for Negi-kun…word is that he have taught his class, 3-A rather well. They got tops in last year's exams," the Principal remarked, noticing how a 10-year old boy managed to miraculously 'transform' the class, from a rather lazy one to one that scores in exams in a very short time. "Plus, word is that it seems that he have 'contracts' with some of his students though from 'pactios'."

"Oh, THAT thing," Choo Tin opened his eyes big upon hearing that. "Though I don't need to, we still sometimes do blood pacts back home, as some have reservations about other methods…especially kissing," he continued, with a blush.

"What's wrong young man? You seemed to be blushing intensely," the Principal twitches his eye at the student in his room. "Seems that you have a love interest in this Academy? I can recommend my granddaughter to you."

"No, Principal Konoe, it's nothing big," he quickly replied in a seemingly flustered tone. _I wonder if he knew about her having a relationship of 'that kind' with the other girl though…and I seriously crap it out with Yuuna._

"I see that you are confused about love, young man," the Principal smiled at Choo Tin. "It's a normal thing for someone at your age…given that you spend most of your time more normally compared to those from the other associations in the world."

"It's easier this way. I have always been like this even in Malaysia."

"Oh…Malaysia, warm country if you ask me," the Principal remarked upon hearing the mention of Choo Tin's home country. "Ehem, according to reports, you crashed a few nights ago in one of those mountains…you have been racing don't you, young man?"

_Crap, that is sure fast._ He muttered hearing that. "Oh, no. It was an accident caused by someone else."

"Oh…OK. So…if there's anything else I'll ask you to come here."

"It's OK Principal Konoe," he said, before continuing. "May I take my leave now?"

"You may, young man."

Choo Tin bows to the Principal, before turning around and disappearing into the shadows of the room, and leaves the room, slowly closing the door.

---------------

"It seems that the Malaysian friend of yours are associated with the mages," Lingshen said in the room. "I wonder why they are always secretive about their powers?"

"Because they are so stuck-up about not letting people to know about their powers," Shun replied in a very serious tone. "Thinking that people like us needs supervision from them."

"You seemed to share my opinion too Shun," Lingshen turned to him and replied. "Guess we will make good partners-in-crime it seems?"

"Probably, if I get to teach everyone a lesson, especially that Negi Springfield," he said while clenching his fist. "Just because he's a 10-year old, and the son of the Thousand Master, doesn't mean he's all that high and mighty."

"Hmmm…we should get started in time for the Festival," she wickedly smiled at hearing his lines. "Before that, your car needs a massive facelift, inside and outside."

"What do you mean?" he expresses his amazement upon hearing that. As far as he knows, no one other than his friends talks about his Chaser.

"It is going to be useful for the upcoming Festival."

---------------

_Crap…I really need a new set of wheels…_Choo Tin grumbled himself on his way back. _Sure I got the budget to get myself even a Skyline…but then anyone will consider that I'm mad to buy such a car…_

"Hey senpai, what are you grumbling about?" Yuuna, who was following him on the way back, asked. "Still want something to drive."

"I suppose. My hands is becoming increasingly itchy by the seconds."

It was then he passed by a used car dealership. He stopped, and has a look at what is there to offer. There are numerous cars of different makes and models from everyday K-cars to numerous sports cars, but one of the cars there caught his interest in particular.

A black Nissan Skyline 25GT-Turbo. The sedan was stock except with 18" rims from a BNR34 Skyline GT-R. The price was clearly pasted on the windscreen of the car.

_I think I hit it._

"I think that thing looks cool," Yuuna said, looking at the black sedan that Choo Tin was looking at. "Seriously."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_OK, I seriously hit it._

---------------

Notes: First post-crash chapter, and possibility of another set of crossovers coming soon.


	21. Chapter 21: Back in Business

_Sometimes it's necessary to go a long distance out of the way in order to come back a short distance correctly._ - Edward Albee

--------------------------------------------------

A group of men dressed as SWAT members, armed with numerous assault rifles, shotguns and submachine guns get themselves prepared to make an assault on a building. Their mission: secure a floor of the building and to capture a group of terrorists who may be hiding weapons in the building. In addition to that, they have taken a group of hostages. The terrorists have threatened to kill them off one by one, if their demands are not met. Negotiations failed to capture their attention, resulting in one of the hostages injured. This leaves them with only one choice; that is to storm into the building and rescue the hostages.

"Alright, weapons **lock and loaded**," the commander said through the radio to the members of the group. "Let us start with the mission," he continued, giving the signal for the men to enter the floor of the building.

"Sniper, provide cover to us while we storm in," the commander radioed to a sniper, seemingly armed with a very familiar Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 rifle.

The sniper looks from the top of the building to the other building, and checks for potential targets. Within seconds, he starts firing single-fire shots through the sound-suppressed rifle, with spent bullet cases ejecting from the rifle.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Back in Business

-Chapter cover: showing the rear of a black Nissan Skyline 25GT-t sedan in a white background, focusing on the right light cluster with the '25GT-t' badge visible.-

"Wow Ko, you have like, sniped **at least** 5 of those goons in the simulated training just now?" someone putting down an M4A1 rifle and uncovering his face mask remarked to Choo Tin, who is wiping the rifle from the practice just now in the locker room. "Not bad for a beginner."

"Funny, I wish I would have joined you guys on the frontline jut now," Choo Tin, already changed to his Mahora school uniform, answered, while sweeping his now longer hair with a comb. "And Kazuo, you have like, saved most of the hostages **without** getting them killed," he continued, at the teenager called Kazuo.

"Hmmm…it's **teamwork**, plus **skill**, plus **coordination**," the other teenager said. "Get an M4 or an M16, and join us."

"Haha…yeah," Choo Tin laughed back. It was amusing that he managed to get over the accident that happened some time ago.

"So, driving practice?" Kazuo points back at Choo Tin, after got dressed in casuals.

Like Choo Tin, Shun and some others, Kazuo Nakamura is a student in Mahora Academy's boys' stream, although he is a 3rd year student in the senior high. He never liked having the younger students; especially the ones in MilResearch, to regard him as a senpai or anything that makes him feel superior to the others, instead treating all of them as equals. For some time, he has been some sort of 'squad leader' in mock missions done in the club, plus the mock mission just now, plus he have experience being in the Mahora Security Department, which takes charge of security around the school area, more so during the annual Mahora School Festival that is to be held towards the end of June next month. Choo Tin have considered going in, unless the mages have something for him to do that time.

"Heck, I got the ER34 like, **yesterday**?" Choo Tin expresses his shock at Kazuo's suggestion. He decided to buy the Skyline sedan the next day, after he have a look at the car wit Yuuna the other day.

Other than being a military hardware buff, Kazuo has a similar interest in cars like Choo Tin. His choice of hardware: a white Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32), the subject of envy of some of the guys in the school. The BNR32 generation was, by far, considered the definitive Skyline GT-R, one that famously dominated races to the point that it got notoriously banned from some touring car championships. It also led to the creation of the Japan GT Championship, where race versions of mostly Japanese cars twisted to the almost extremes take the grid.

"Dude, you need to get a hang of FRs," Kazuo replied back. "My VQ-powered R32 demonstrates _that_ point."

Despite being a GT-R, Kazuo's car is not powered by the legendary RB26DETT that usually comes in every Skyline GT-R that rolls out of the factory since the introduction of the BNR32, until the last of the special edition BNR34 Skyline GT-R V-Spec Nürs were brought out of the factory to signal the end of an era. It is instead powered by a VQ35DE that comes from the Z33 350Z, Nissan's new flagship car. Tuners have only recently take notice of the potential of the engine, despite having existed for about 10 years in other forms. The VQ35DE is a normally aspirated engine capable of about 280PS, more or less the same like most Japanese sports cars, despite having a reputation of being more fun to drive compared to sometimes even more expensive coupes. Attempts to use graft the ATTESA 4WD system into his GT-R resulted in failure, turning the car into a pure rear-driven car through locking the gearbox. That alone makes the GT-R special in it's own right. Kazuo quoted the car at about 300PS to the rear wheels through some minor bolt-ons.

"…just go slow on me at Tuchi, freaking landslide still haven't been fixed there."

--------------------------------------------------

"…did you see the BNR34 just now?" Kazuo talked to Choo Tin with their cars parked at one side of the road, with their 'give way' lights flashing. Choo Tin's Skyline sedan remained as it is, but already comes with Koni suspension and 325PS via a Blitz air filter, Blitz exhaust, and an A'PEXi intercooler, in addition to some other very minor modifications. Kazuo's stock-looking white GT-R wears expensive black 17" Nismo LM GT4s, and wears a lowered stance, in addition to a GReddy exhaust.

"I saw that. It **freaked** me out," Choo Tin expresses his surprise at the encounter just now. "Hard."

In mountain races, it is never advisable to drive anything as heavy as a GT-R. In fact, even a BNR32 like Kazuo's, which is smaller, and lighter than a BNR34, is considered heavy. It is mostly 'a 4WD turbo sedan', 'an FF hatch or a coupe', or 'something the size of a Silvia or RX7'. Something like a Skyline or Chaser is still acceptable, but it takes plenty of guts and skills to race one of these in the mountains. Their sheer size alone is already a major obstacle, what more the amount of wear the tire could face when speeding one of these down or up the mountains?

And the BNR34 they run into just now _drifted right in front of their eyes_. Something that would spell _immediate crash_ if the person behind the wheel was someone who is not accustomed to handling one of these cars.

"That is a high-speed turn, no doubt, but…" Choo Tin continued with the encounter. "Wouldn't the weight of that affect the car greatly?"

"Ko, a GT-R is made of both** speed **and** handling**," Kazuo grins and wiggles a finger at Choo Tin, while leaning on the side of his GT-R. "If one knows how to use a GT-R's disadvantage to his advantage, then it will be trouble for the opponent."

"Trick number 1 of driving a Skyline-sized car: The size is your greatest enemy, yet it is your best friend at the same time. You just fishtailed all over the place just now. Makes me tired waiting just for you."

"Heck, like I bought that without realizing about that?" Choo Tin irked at Kazuo's comments. "I drive similarly sized car in the past, in case you know about it."

"Who can forget your Frankenstein Mitsu-clone with 4WD and plenty of win inside?" Kazuo grinned again at Choo Tin. "Hmmm…speaking of win, I heard you _hit on_ some girl from 3-A of the girls' middle high days ago? And I heard you hit on another girl prior to that one."

Choo Tin immediately slapped his forehead. Hard. _Somehow that classmate Yuuna was talking about must have seen us walking back together the other day or something. Or it is Makie being a loudmouth to that classmate of hers._

"Oh crap. I hit on 2 girls? You must be dreaming then," the other teenager replied coolly, rushing it off. "I know you like a harem ending, unfortunately, it does not apply to anyone us now, especially with that child sensei around there. Everyone basically fawned over him," he continued is a seemingly negative tone, as if to discourage Kazuo.

"Wait, you mean that crapped out kid that knows magic like _a pro_?" Kazuo immediately states his seemingly obvious distaste for Negi, based on his tone.

"Wait, wait. Did you just mention 'crapped out kid that knows magic like a pro'?" Choo Tin opened his eyes wide upon hearing this. "…why the heck you are telling me that? It is as if I know anything about it."

"Dude, _don't_ hide anything from me," Kazuo turned his head from the scenery to Choo Tin. "You have something to do with the mages don't you?"

"The…heck?"

"Hey, I'm **one of them**," Kazuo flashes thumbs up at Choo Tin. "Proof? This," he continued, while using a finger of his other hand to light up a small flame. There is simply no room for weird tricks here, since both hands are in fact, doing something.

"Poof," he said, blowing the small flame away. "I'm knew about this through some of the mages within the Academy though."

"…great. Kazuo, you just won the conversation," Choo Tin sweat-dropped at what happened. "Don't you worried about anyone looking?"

"Not exactly. The biggest winner is that kid, word is that he have already formed contracts with 4 of his students through…**kissing**," he said, sending a chill up both he and Choo Tin's spine. "I decided to keep quiet about it right now, since he was able to make the vampire's big mouth shut from what I hear. Plus, the Principal's granddaughter is one of his Ministra Magis too. Heard that from the reporter gal from 3-A in the school newspaper when I confronted her about it when she accidentally blurted it out in front of me when we worked on the article once. Your roommate didn't hear about it."

_Phew_…Choo Tin expresses his relief, and looked at Kazuo…slyly. 

"You are hitting on someone from 3-A, _right_?" Choo Tin flashed a rather evil grin this time.

"Not really, although she has proven to be a reliable source of information regarding that kid," Kazuo replied back in a serious tone. "But sometimes I can't stand her being crazy all the time."

"If you can, **avoid Asakura Kazumi at all costs**."

"Point taken," Choo Tin listened carefully to Kazuo on whom to avoid from right now.

Suddenly Kazuo's phone rang. He immediately picks it up and listens to it.

"Kazuo, is that you on the touge just now? With that ER34 sedan?" the voice from the phone asks. Whoever called must have seen them up in Tuchizaka just now.

And it goes down to the BNR34 Skyline GT-R just now.

"Oh crap, it must have been you Tashiaki-sama in the GT-R just now," Kazuo replied back in an irked tone.

"Hell yeah," the person known as Tashiki answered. "Come to RSTF to see that am I up to," he added, before finishing with one last line. "I want to have a meeting with you guys soon. Bring your ER34 driving friend along."

"What the heck," Kazuo said.

"Who's that?" Choo Tin, confused, asked Kazuo.

"Well, he is someone who is going to feed our craze for **more**_ Pferdestärke_ in our cars," Kazuo smiled and look at his GT-R. "Follow me, I'll introduce someone to you in the workshop I go at. RSTF, the home of Nissan modifications in Mahora."

--------------------------------------------------

"You sure you want to go for a 3037S in this?" Ken asks Shun in the GD workshop, looking at Shun's Toyota Chaser. Its front hood has been removed from the car, exposing the delicate engine work that goes into the engine bay. "I can't guarantee much, but you are **in fact** targeting about 400PS from the 1JZ-GTE after this."

"**Just do it**," Shun replied in a very serious tone to Ken. "And in addition to the list of modifications I ask you to carry out, give this car a white paint job and a full Vertex kit."

"Don't worry about the cash, **I got it**."

"This will bring the car up against the big boys."

"I have no one to worry about, only the competition and _some potential threats from others_."

_Must prepare this for the mission during the Festival._

--------------------------------------------------_  
_

As the 2 Nissans are about to go on the way to return to Mahora from the beginning of the Tuchizaka mountain route, 2 white cars suddenly showed up on the opposite site of the road.

The 2 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolutions that caused Choo Tin to crash the other day. He remembered the spoiler-less Evo VI TME very well, and the white Evo V RS too.

_I think this must be my lucky day._

Without warning, Choo Tin immediately performed an emergency U-turn behind Kazuo's BNR32 GT-R. This caught Kazuo off guard, causing him to perform a similar maneuver to chase after Choo Tin.

"What the heck that Ko is doing?" Kazuo mutters to himself, as he begins to drive even more quickly.

As the Skyline sedan, got right behind the 2 Lancer Evolutions, it proceeds to flash its headlights at the 2 cars.

_I will finish this up by today. Right here, right now._

--------------------------------------------------_  
_

Notes: A vey quick update (never expect it in the first place >. ) with the new layout in place. From now on, each chapter will have a chapter cover, featuring anything and everthing.

And the circle of teenage mages in Mahora is slowly showing up...

In addition to that, it is very obvious who is the people driving the 2 Mitsubishis by now.


End file.
